Entre la vengeance, l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas
by Mrs.Somerhalder22
Summary: Elena Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore sont en couple. Mais ça ne durera pas. Elena en a marre de Stefan. Entre-temps, Damon, le frère de Stefan, arrive et décide de se venger de son frère. Au cours d'un périple aventureux, Damon et Elena vont-ils finalement tomber amoureux ? Comment Stefan réagira-t-il quand il l'apprendra ? Entre vengeance, amour et haine, il n'y a qu'un pas.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !**  
**

Je poste le prologue de ma première fiction... Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

* * *

**PROLOGUE :**

Elle.  
Lui.  
Eux.

Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Malheureusement, le destin changea leur vie du tout au tout.

Elle s'appelait Elena Gilbert.  
Elle aimait sa vie, ses amis, sa famille.  
Elle aimait chanter sous la douche, et manger des pancakes en pleine nuit.  
Elle l'aimait.

Il s'appelait Stefan Salvatore.  
Il aimait les chats, les chiens, les chevaux, ses amis.  
Et elle. Enfin, on croit qu'il l'aimait.

On était quasiment sûrs qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.  
Mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Elle n'aimait pas sa relation. Elle adorait ses attentions mais détestait sa façon de voir, de commander les choses. Il l'empêchait de vivre. Et elle détestait cela. Elle ne pouvais plus supporter sa main un peu trop balladeuse. Elle voulait le quitter. Mais elle avait peur. Peur de lui.  
Elle avait besoin d'aide. Personne ne la croyait. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que sa vie était finie.

Mais il est arrivé.  
Lui.  
Damon Salvatore. Il était prêt à tout.  
Pour se venger de Stefan.  
Et il allait utiliser Elena. Sans savoir qu'un jour, ils allaient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre...

* * *

Voilà ! C'est mon prologue... Dîtes moi si c'est bien ! Donnez moi des avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !

:) :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

Voici donc mon premier chapitre, c'est une fiction Delena, pour celles qui me l'ont demandé, et je vais essayer de poster mes chapitres assez rapidement, mais toujours à partir de 5 reviews ! Ok ?! Allez, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

-Elena... Réveilles toi ! _me sussurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille._  
-Mmh... Pas envie.  
-Réveilles-toi, j'ai dit. Tu vas être en retard.  
-Rroh là là ! Laisse-moi dormir encore 5 minutes !  
-Mais non ! Je t'ai dit de te lever, alors tu te lèves sans discuter !  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Elena.  
-Bon, ok ! Ca va ! Pas besoin de s'énerver dès le matin.

Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible !  
Oui, c'est mon petit-ami. Je suis très irrespectueuse, je sais.  
Mais, quand même ! Dès le matin, il a pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça !

Bon. Ce micro-ondes commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Déjà, à cause de Stefan, je suis de mauvaise humeur, je suis fatiguée, alors ce micro-ondes va se mettre à chauffer correctement ma tasse, ou il risque de voir sa vie se terminer subitement par la fenêtre.  
-Mais allez ! MARCHES, SALE MICRO-ONDES DE M**** !  
-ELENA ! Arrête de jurer ! Arrête de crier ! J'essaie de dormir !

Haha. Il rigolait avec moi, ou bien... ? Je n'avais pas le droit de dormir, alors que MÔSSIEUR pouvait dormir autant qu'il voulait ?  
Bon, OK, Elena. Calmons-nous.  
J'inspire... J'expire...  
*DING*  
Ha. Ce foutu micro-ondes a fini de chauffer. Tant mieux, j'ai failli attendre.

Après avoir petit-déjeuné, je me dirige vers la salle de bains, où mes habits préparés la veille m'attendent. Je prends une petite douche et me maquille légèrement.  
Je me dirige maintenant vers ma chambre. Mon sac de cours et mon téléphone y sont. Ainsi que mon merveilleux petit-ami.  
Il était réveillé. J'aurais préféré qu'il dorme. J'espère qu'il ne va pas parler. En plus, on est le matin, et il doit puer de la bouche. Pourvu qu'il ne m'embrasse pas.  
Je passe discrètement devant le lit et prends mon sac.  
Je sors, le pose devant la porte et je me rends compte que mon téléphone est encore dedans. Je passe alors tout près de lui, puis j'attrape -non sans difficultés-, mon téléphone portable. Je commence à l'allumer. Je sors de la chambre, puis je m'arrête. Je me retourne une dernière fois je glisse un "Au revoir, mon chéri.", avant de fermer la porte.

*ellipse du trajet en voiture et des 2 premiers cours au lycée*

Je n'avais plus cours, car mon professeur de mathématiques n'était pas là.  
Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. Avec Bonnie et Caroline, mes deux meilleures amies, on a décidés de sortir prendre un café au Mystic Grill.  
Arrivées là-bas, je commande donc mon cappucino habituel, et les filles prennent respectivement un café au lait, et un thé vert.  
Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Il était l'heure de retourner au lycée.  
Je n'avais vraiment pas envie. Mais j'étais obligée.

Je rangeai quelques cahiers dans mon casier lorsque je l'aperçus.  
Ce n'était pas possible. J'avais dû faire une hallucination.  
Damon était parti. Il ne reviendrait sûrement pas.

* * *

Alors ? Ce chapitre est un peu court, je l'avoue. Mais, vous a-t-il plu ?

Dîtes moi tout !

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !

A plus ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

**J**e tenais à m'excuser pour celle qui n'avaient pas trouvé mon premier chapitre, il faut dire que je ne me rappelais plus très bien de comment on faisait, donc ça a un peu tout déranger. A l'avenir, je ferais plus attention. Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Pour celles qui n'ont pas compris la fin du 1er chapitre, Elena croit voir Damon lorsqu'elle rangeait ses cahiers dans son casier.

**V**oici mon chapitre 2, faites moi part de vos avis! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**Ellipse des cours de l'après-midi**

Donc. Il était déjà 16h passé, et j'étais toujours coincée dans les embouteillages. Que faire pour passer le temps ? La musique à la radio était vraiment nulle, et de toute façon ça m'ennuierais encore plus. Bon, je vais apprendre mes cours de physique.

Si j'ai bien compris... La formule permettant de relier la puissance avec... Non, non. En fait, j'ai rien compris. Et ça m'énerve. De toute façon, j'aime pas la physique. Et puis, le trafic commence à s'alléger, je vais pouvoir reprendre le volant.

Lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison, Stefan n'était pas là. Bon, tant pis, de toute façon, il va me harceler de questions.

Après avoir pris une longue douche et mangé mon goûter, je m'aperçois que j'ai raté 3 appels.

_Sûrement ont-ils appelés pendant que j'étais dans la douche..._ pensai-je.

Mais comment rappeler... C'était en numéro masqué. Si c'est vraiment important, ils rappelleront, de toutes façons.

J'étais donc en train de regarder la télé lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

**Conversation téléphonique**

« -Allô ?

-Elena ?

-Euh... Oui, qui est à l'appareil ?

-Cela ne te regardes pas. Où es-tu ?

-Je rêve, ou bien... Parce que si, ça me regardes, voyez-vous ? Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et je ne vous dirais pas où je suis tant que vous ne me direz pas qui vous êtes.

-Bien, bien. Je suppose que ça ne t'importes pas non plus de savoir où est ton charmant petit ami !

-Quoi ?! Où est-il ? Faîtes le rentrer à la maison. Par la même occasion, dîtes moi qui vous êtes !

-Je crois que les gens m'appellent... En fait non, je ne vais pas te dire qui je suis, ça perdrait tout le suspens. Bref, je garde Stefan. Bye.

-Quoi ? Mais, mais, attendez ! Hé ho ! Répondez !

-... »

**Fin de la conversation téléphonique**

Voilà comment se faire prendre au piège et par la même occasion son petit ami en quelques minutes.

Je suis vraiment trop forte, pas besoin de me le dire.

Je retournai donc dans la chambre pour m'habiller, et j'étais en soutien-gorge devant l'armoire lorsque je reçus un SMS disant « Je te vois. ».

Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas savoir qui c'était, car c'était un numéro inconnu.

Prise de panique, je courus dans la salle de bains avec un petit haut à la main.

Bon sang ! Qui pouvait bien me voir ? J'habitais dans une ville perdue connue sous le nom de Mystic Falls. Et ma maison était assez bien cachée car...

En fait, si vous voulez tout savoir... Mon petit-ami est... Comment l'expliquer ? Disons... Que c'est une créature surnaturelle. Voilà.

Bref, je dois donc cacher mon petit-ami vampire chez moi, car son frère le recherche. Son frère, c'est Damon. Un brun ténébreux aux yeux bleu azur. Il est vraiment magnifique. Il a aussi un corps de rêve. Il est très égoïste. Mais ça lui va bien. C'est un bad-boy. Tout le contraire de Stefan, qui, lui, est très gentil, très attentionné, très romantique. Autant dire qu'une relation avec lui c'est très cucul-la-praline. Mais il peut être très méchant. D'ailleurs, un jour, il a été tellement méchant qu'il n'a pas su se contrôler et il a mordu son propre frère. Damon est maintenant un vampire, et il est à la recherche de Stefan pour se venger. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut se passer avec ces deux-là.

Enfin bref, je portais maintenant mon petit haut mauve, et j'étais toujours dans la salle de bain. J'avais peur de sortir. Mais, de toute façon, je ne dois pas avoir peur. Stefan m'a toujours dit de ne pas montrer mes faiblesses à mon adversaire. C'est une des clefs de la réussite.

**FLASHBACK**

Il avait soif. Soif de sang. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça auparavant, je ne savais pas de quoi il était capable, ni de comment l'arrêter.

-Stefan ! Ressaisis-toi ! C'est moi ! Elena !

Il approchait... Avec ses yeux tout à coup très cernés, très rouges... Sa respiration s'accélérait à chaque pas de plus qu'il faisait. J'étais effrayée.

-Stefan ! S'il te plaît ! Arrête de faire ça ! Reprends-toi ! J'ai peur... S'il te plaît...

Soudain... Il s'arrêta. Net, comme ça, normal.

Il était maintenant à deux centimètres de moi. Peut-être même moins.

Moi, j'étais à deux doigts de pleurer, de m'effondrer à ses pieds. Sa respiration ralentissait. Il baissa la tête, consterné. Puis, il murmura :

-Elena... Je suis désolé. Et... N'oublies pas. Ne montre jamais tes faiblesses à ton adversaire. Ne le supplie pas non plus. Reste forte. Je suis désolé, mon cœur.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

C'était au début de notre relation, il venait de m'avouer qu'il était un vampire. En fait, il venait de m'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, je l'ai hébergé chez moi. En parlant de chez moi, il faut que je me décides. Je sors en courant ? OU alors, je sors avec un air de défi ? Vous savez quoi ? Aucun des deux, je vais voir qui peut me voir, depuis ma fenêtre.

J'ouvrais la fenêtre. Il faisait tout noir, dehors. On pouvait entendre quelques hiboux, et quelques feuilles se frotter entre elles à cause du vent. Il faisait bon, l'air était frais. Je pris une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés. Je sentais mes longs cheveux voler dans le courant d'air. Je souriais. Je me sentais heureuse.

Je revins vite à la réalité. Je fermai alors les volets, puis la fenêtre, puis les rideaux. J'allumai la petite lampe installée sur mon bureau. Je sortis des cahiers, et je fis mes devoirs.

J'étais en train de composer le numéro de Stefan lorsque j'entendis la sonnette.

-J'arrive !

Je pris ma robe de chambre au passage, et l'enfilai. J'ouvris ensuite la porte.

Je ne m'attendais pas, mais alors absolument pas à le voir ici.

-Damon ? Mais, mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Fais une valise. Discutes pas.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?

Est-il trop court ?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Par contre, je ne pense pas poster mon chapitre 3 avant mercredi... :(

Bonne journée ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir!

Comment allez-vous? Voilà, chapitre posté un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais un peu plus court... :P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

J'étais vraiment perdue, sous le choc. Déjà, un inconnu m'appelle pour me mener en bateau avec prétexte mon petit-ami, et là, Damon arrive et veut que je fasse ma valise. Que faire ? M'enfuir en criant, appeler Stefan en espérant qu'il réponde, ou obéir à Damon ?! Dieu sait de quoi Damon est capable. Il vaut mieux le laisser faire, sans protester.

Damon était entré dans la maison et il bloquait la porte. Pourquoi ? Dieu seul le sait.

J'étais montée dans ma chambre, au bord des larmes. J'enfilai un pull, car ma robe de chambre était tachée et mon petit débardeur mauve ne suffirait pas à me couvrir. Je sortais une valise, et balançais la moitié du contenu de l'armoire dedans. Je pris le soin de rajouter des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes. Je galérais à fermer la valise lorsque j'entendis Damon crier depuis le salon :

« Elena ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ?! Bouges-toi !

-Oui... Oui... J'arrive ! »

Je pris mon téléphone et observa l'écran. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour vérifier que Damon était toujours en bas, et je composai le numéro de Stefan.

Bip... Bip...

_Stefan, je t'en supplies, réponds ! _Pensai-je.

Bip...

_Mon cœur, décroches ce téléphone... S'il te plaît..._

Bip...

_Stefan ! S'il te plaît... Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi ?_

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Stefan Salvatore. Laissez un message après le bip sonore, et je vous rappellerai dès que possible ! »

Je raccrochai. A quoi bon laisser un message ?

Je mis mon téléphone dans la poche de mon survêtement (qui me servait de pyjama), j'enfilai une veste en cuir et je pris ma valise.

Elle était divinement lourde. Je peinais à descendre les escaliers et Damon me regardait, lassé.

-Tu pourrais au moins venir m'aider !

-Nope.

-Mais... S'il te plaît ! Déjà que je t'obéis... Bah tu sais quoi ? Je restes là.

Je m'étais arrêtée dans les escaliers. Il me regardait avec un air de défi qui disait « Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer à ça ? ».

-Bon d'accord., dis-je.

Il était trop fort, c'est comme s'il m'hypnotisait. Peut-être même m'hypnotisait-il, d'ailleurs.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit un geste pour me dire que je pouvais passer.

-Vous êtes bien galant, monsieur.

-Mais v'oui, demoiselle.

Il souriait, vous savez, ce sourire en coin qui ferait craquer n'importe qui ?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

Nous montions donc dans la voiture. J'étais installée, côté passager, pendant qu'il mettait ma valise dans la malle de la voiture.

Il démarra la voiture.

Il passa la première vitesse.

Puis la deuxième. Puis la troisième.

Puis il accéléra comme un fou et dérapa en faisant un demi-tour.

Je m'étais cramponnée au siège, tellement fort que les jointures de mes mains étaient devenues blanches. Le siège était maintenant marqué de mes ongles.

Je peinais à décontracter mes doigts.

« T'es fou ou bien t'es fou ?

-Haha. Je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix, même si je ne me jugerais pas très fou.

-OK ! Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia.

-Tant pis. »

Il prenait des raccourcis, dérapait et accélérait comme un conducteur de formule 1. J'entendais ma valise valdinguer dans tous les sens.

« Où on va ?

-Quelque part.

-Ben vas-y, dis moi.

-Nope. »

Je soupirais. Il n'y avait sûrement pas plus têtu que lui.

« Sinon, euh... Dans la vie, tu fais quoi ?

-J'erre. Je cherches. Je tue.

-Ah... Euh... OK.

-Et toi ?

-Oh, rien... J'étudie.

-Ah, cool. Vie de m***e, quoi.

-Ouais... »

Mon téléphone sonnait.

«I knew you were trouble when you walked in'... Shame on me, now. Flew me to places I've never been... »

**Conversation téléphonique**

« Allô ?

-Elena ? Tu as essayé de m'appeler ?

-Stefan ? Oui, j'ai essayé de t'appeler ! Où es-tu ? »

Damon m'arracha le téléphone des mains.

« Oh, tiens, Stefan ! Mon bon vieux frère. Tu vas bien ?

-Damon ? Mais, mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! ELENA !

-Elena est avec moi, maintenant. Au revoir, frangin. »

Je souris à l'idée de la tête que devait faire Stefan. Oui, je suis vraiment désolée pour lui, qu'il ait dû croire que je suis avec Damon de mon plein gré... Mais il n'avait qu'à répondre.

« Mon téléphone.

-Il n'y a plus de mot magique ?

-Abracadabra ! Et hop ! Passes-moi mon téléphone.

-Franchement, j'aime bien ta sonnerie.

-Je peux te faire écouter la chanson entière si tu veux bien me rendre mon téléphone !

-Eh bien... Vois-tu, je n'ai pas très envie.

-Mais... !

-Tututut ! Tu me laisses conduire, maintenant. »

Il est vraiment gonflant. Comme Stefan...

D'ailleurs, que doit-il penser de moi, à présent ? Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis partie avec Damon... Enfin... Je suis partie avec Damon... J'aurais pu me défendre, c'est vrai...

Je suis nulle !

J'aurais pu le faire sortir de chez moi, lui claquer la porte au nez, ou je ne sais quoi. Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui m'avait dit « Je te vois » !

Je suis vraiment nulle.

Je m'auto-dégoûte.

* * *

Voilà!

Je vous promets que le chapitre 4 sera trèèèès long !

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

Vos reviews me font tellement plaisir :) postez-en pleins !

Bonne soirée, à bientôt

:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

Comment allez-vous?

Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews sur mon précédent chapitre... **:(**

J'aimerais que vous en postiez à chaque chapitre, parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas le courage d'écrire ... Et puis je penserais que ça ne vous a pas plu ! Voilà mon chapitre 4, que je postes alors qu'il n'y a eu que 3 reviews et que j'en demandais 5... Enfin, bref, le voici, je voudrais que vous postiez une review pour que je saches ce que vous en pensez, pour que je sache ce que je dois améliorer, enlever, ou autre.

J'ai décidé que je posterais un chapitre par semaine, cela me semble correct. **MAIS** si je veux vraiment avoir 5 reviews ! C'est très important pour moi !

Ce chapitre est long, comme promis, enfin je trouve qu'il est long... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je crois bien que je m'étais endormie. La tête contre la fenêtre, je l'entendais fredonner des paroles. Il avait toujours l'air de ma sonnerie, c'est à dire « I knew you were trouble » de Taylor Swift.

Oui, je crois que je m'étais endormie. Pour combien de temps ? Aucune idée.

Il a freiné. J'avais beau dormir, je savais quand même ce qu'il faisait.

Il a détaché sa ceinture, m'a vu en train de dormir, et a souri.

Il est sorti de la voiture, a fait le tour et a ouvert la porte tout en faisant attention à ma tête qui était contre la fenêtre. Il m'a détachée, et il a passé ses mains sous mes genoux et une main sous mes épaules. Il me portait en princesse, quoi.

Il ferma la portière avec son pied et avança jusqu'à la maison. Je ne pouvais rien voir car j'avais les yeux fermés.

Je ne dormais plus, mais je me sentais bien dans ses bras forts et chauds.

Il me déposa alors sur le canapé puis il repartit chercher ma valise. J'entrouvris un œil pour le « surveiller » et je pus donc voir la maison. C'était plutôt une sorte de manoir. Il y avait une table basse face au canapé où j'étais installée, un autre canapé face au mien, derrière la table et un verre à moitié plein était posé sur cette table basse.

_Ça ressemble à de l'alcool., _pensai-je.

Je jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas là. Je pris le verre, et sentit le contenu.

_On dirait... du Bourbon._

Je vérifiai que Damon n'était pas là, et je bus une gorgée.

_Oui. C'est du Bourbon._

Je déposai le verre sans faire de bruit.

J'entendis les pas de Damon se rapprocher de moi. Je fermais alors les yeux.

« Allez princesse, dans mes bras. »

Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras et monta à l'étage. Je pense qu'il avait compris que je ne dormais plus. Je m'agrippai à son torse chaud et musclé.

Il me déposa sur un lit défait au préalable, et ma valise était postée près de l'armoire.

La chambre était charmante, et très grande.

Le plafond était très haut, et blanc. Des arabesques marrons et dorées ornaient les murs. Le lit était au milieu de la pièce, contre le mur.

Le matelas était tellement moelleux et confortable... Les draps étaient doux et sentaient la lessive.

Damon était en train de fermer les volets. Il leva sa veste en cuir. Il avait un tee-shirt manches courtes et col V, de couleur blanche. Ses bras étaient très musclés.

Sa peau était parfaite, sans aucune imperfections, boutons, ou taches.

Il déposai sa veste sur le porte-manteau situé tout au fond de la chambre. Il sortit deux téléphone de sa poche. Un iPhone et un xPéria.

Je reconnus l'xpéria, qui était le mien.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et alluma mon téléphone. Je tentai de me lever pour l'empêcher de regarder mon téléphone, ou même de voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il contemplait mon fond d'écran, qui n'était autre qui moi, Bonnie et Caroline côte à côte. Je pus aussi voir que j'avais manqué 43 appels, et que j'avais 18 messages.

Un de Caroline, deux de Bonnie, un de Tyler et le reste de Stefan.

Damon avait l'air de prendre du plaisir à lire mes messages. Il en avait lu deux de Stefan, avec un sourire narquois.

Puis il se retourna brusquement. Tout se passa très vite, je m'effondrai, les yeux mi-clos.

« Tu croyais que je ne voyais pas ton petit manège ?, dit-il, amusé.

-Je... Damon, tu... Mon téléphone... Mais...

-Tu es pathétique, Elena. Tu as peur. Si j'étais vraiment malveillant, je t'aurai tué dans ton sommeil. De plus, tu... Toi et Stefan, vous... Beurk, je ne veux même pas en parler. Il me dégoûtes. Tu me dégoûtes. Vous deux ensemble... Donc n'imagine même pas comment ça m'écoeure.

-Mais Damon, ce n'est pas ça, je...

-La dernière fois que l'on s'est quittés, tu avais 14 ans. Lui en avait 16, et il avait déjà des vues sur toi. A peine 4 ans passent, et je vous retrouves... En couple ?! Non, mais, c'est vraiment du n'importe-quoi.

-Damon, écoute, je ne vais pas...

-Je m'en fiches. Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est t'endormir., me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. En te réveillant demain matin, tu ne te rappelleras de rien. Dors.

-Je... blblblblllblbl. »

**ellipse de la nuit**

La lueur du soleil perçait au travers des volets, me réveillant.

Je ne reconnaissais pas les lieux. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tout ce dont je me rappelais, c'était une vague voiture, et un petit verre de Bourbon.

La porte de la chambre était entre-ouverte, je n'étais donc pas enfermée, ou séquestrée, ou enlevée, ou un truc du genre.

Je me levai rapidement. Grave erreur. Un énorme mal de tête me terrassa. J'étais à nouveau allongée dans le lit, fixant le plafond. Je fermai les yeux, et aussi je tentai une seconde fois de me lever.

En me tenant au mur, tête baissée, j'avançais jusqu'à la porte.

J'étais sortie de la chambre, et deux couloirs se présentaient à moi. Lequel choisir ?

J'examinai les deux couloirs. L'un menait à des escaliers, et l'autre était parsemé de portes. Une, deux, trois... Quatre portes, dont l'une seulement était ouverte. C'était une salle de bains.

J'optai pour le premier couloir.

En m'agrippant à la rampe, je descendais les escaliers.

Un salon et une cuisine était de chaque côté de moi.

Je ne me rappelais absolument pas de cette maison.

J'avançai vers la cuisine, et la : vision d'horreur.

Enfin, pas vraiment. Un homme brun était de dos, en caleçon noir.

Il faisait des pancakes. La table était mise : du sirop d'érable, de la confiture, deux tasses encore vide.

Je me raclai la gorge. Il se retourna.

« Ah, Elena. Bien dormi ?

-Euh... Oui... Enfin, non... Je veux dire, oui... »

Il s'esclaffa :

« Ah là, là... Allez, installes-toi, les pancakes arrivent. Café ou cappuccino ?

-Ben... Je veux bien un cappuccino.

-Va pour du café. Un sucre, deux... ?

-Mais, je voulais du cappuccino !

-Sans sucres ? Allez, je t'en mettrais un, parce que sans sucre, c'est écœurant. »

Je soupirai. Lui, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise, attendant mon petit-déjeuner.

Il fredonnait un air que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Enfin, bref. Il revenait avec la cafetière et me servit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de contempler ses abdos.

Il était magnifique.

Je ne savais pas qui il était, mais il était vraiment parfait. Quoiqu'un peu gonflant.

« Si tu veux m'admirer, sois un peu plus discrète. », dit-il.

Oui, gonflant, même très gonflant.

« Je ne t'admirais pas.

-C'est cela, oui.

-Pff... »

Nous étions donc en train de manger, silencieusement, lorsque j'eus un flash.

Des larmes.

Une valise.

Une voiture.

Un verre de Bourbon.

Ses bras chauds et musclés.

Ses yeux azur étincelants.

Lui.

Lui, Damon.

Je m'arrêtai de manger brusquement. J'eus une pensée pour Stefan. Il m'avait laissée. Je m'étais faite enlevée... Et il n'était pas venu ? Après toutes ses erreurs que j'avais pardonnées... C'en était trop. Je finis ma tasse de café, bien que je n'aimais pas ça. Je dévalai les escaliers en courant. Il m'observai. Il dit, calmement :

« Elena. Où vas-tu ? »

Je me retournai, et je dis :

«Je... Je veux juste mon téléphone... »

Arrivée en haut, à la porte de la chambre, j'étais toute essoufflée.

Promis, je me mettrai au sport.

Je me jetai sur le lit, secouant les draps, espérant le trouver rapidement mais ne pas entendre le bruit de son choc sur le sol. Je le trouvais, après quelques minutes de recherches. Je le pris, le déverrouillai.

Je composai le numéro de Stefan.

Un bip...

Deux bips...

Trois bips...

« Allô ?

-Stefan ?

-Elena ! Ça va ? Où es-tu ? Je te cherches partout ! »

Oh le menteur. J'avais la conviction qu'il s'était tapé trois filles en une nuit. Et qu'il avait passé sa journée à boire.

-Pourquoi mens-tu ? C'est toi, où étais-tu ? Pendant que je me faisais enlever, pendant que toi tu faisais je ne sais trop quoi !

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je ne raconte que la vérité, Stefan. Tu passes ton temps à boire, et draguer des autres filles. Devant moi. Aucun respect, quoi ! Tu es pathétique. Ta vie est pathétique. Et je suis vraiment IDIOTE d'avoir pu un jour penser que je puisse t'aimer. Je te hais, Stefan.

-Mais... Que s'est-il bien passé pour que tu me parles sur ce ton ? Déjà, je te rappelles que c'est TOI qui n'a pas passé la nuit à la maison. Ensuite, je...

-Si je n'ai pas passé la nuit c'est peut-être, je dis bien PEUT-ETRE que je me suis faite enlever par ton idiot de frère. Que dis-je ? Il n'est absolument pas idiot. Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu n'es pas mon sauveur, tu n'es pas celui qui m'a consolé du chagrin que j'éprouvais lorsque mes parents sont partis... Tu as seulement essayé de me détourner de tes petites affaires. Parce que toi, tu disais t'y connaître en esprit familial, mais pas du tout. C'est toi, le perdant, dans l'histoire.

-Elena, je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

-Non, Stefan. Désormais, tu ne choisiras plus rien pour moi. C'est moi qui vais t'interdire de me parler sur ce ton. Tout est fini entre nous. En fait, rien n'a jamais commencé. Je croyais que... J'ai seulement été stupide de croire que tu m'aimais. Tu te servais de moi. Pff...

-Elena. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prends ! Tu deviens folle, tu dis n'importe-quoi. Bien sûr que je t'aime, nous sommes faits pour être...

-Arrête, Stefan... Arrête, s'il te plaît. Arrête de mentir. Arrête de me mentir, de me faire croire des choses idiotes. Arrête de me dire que tu m'aimes. Parce que j'ai fait des choses stupides avec toi. J'en ai fini avec toi. Laisse-moi, maintenant. Laisses ma maison, aussi.

-Et je dors où, moi ?

-Débrouilles-toi. Au revoir. »

Voilà. Je l'ai quitté. Je me sens... Libre.

Je riais. Comme une idiote, certes, mais je riais. J'éteignis mon téléphone, sachant qu'il chercherait à me joindre, et je sortis de la chambre.

Je redescendais à la cuisine, trouvant un Damon en train de boire un café. Il me vit, et dit :

« Pas trop tôt. »

Je souriais. Je m'assis sur la chaise et finis mes pancakes.

J'aidais Damon à faire la vaisselle. Puis, il me remercia et me dit qu'il serait dans la douche. Ah, et il précisa bien sûr : « Ne fais pas de conneries, touches à rien. Je retrouves un truc de travers, je t'arraches la tête. OK ? »

Je tiens à ma tête, donc je ne toucherais à rien. Voyons.

Je profitais de son absence pour faire un petit tour dans la maison.

Le salon était assez vaste, avec deux fauteuils face à face et une cheminée éteinte. Un placard à verre était dans le fond du salon. Je m'approchais, et pus voir que de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool étaient aussi dedans.

« Bourbon, 1884 »

« Bourbon, 1685 »

« Whisky »

« Vodka »

« Vin, 1921 »

Et bien d'autres encore.

Je marchais, lentement.

Une toute petite porte était cachée. Je vérifiai que Damon était toujours sous la douche.

Cela tombait bien, l'eau était enclenchée, il n'entendrait pas la porte s'ouvrir ou grincer.

Je pressai sur la poignée.

Elle était ouverte, coup de chance. Je vérifiai une dernière fois que Damon n'était pas sorti. J'entrai, lentement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Mon pied venait à peine d'effleurer le parquet qu'un amas de poussière monta à moi.

Je toussais. Je m'étouffais, je me tenais la gorge à deux mains.

Une voix lointaine qui avait traversé plusieurs portes se fit entendre.

« ELENA ?! TU N'AS TOUCHE A RIEN, J'ESPERE ?

-Non, dis-je après m'être calmée. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste... Enfin, rien, je n'ai toucher à rien, je vais bien.

Je pris une inspiration, bouchai mon nez, fermai les yeux et entra dans la pièce en prenant le soin de ne pas faire de bruit. J'ouvris les yeux. Deux congélateurs étaient alignés, avec deux autres juste en face. Une étagère tout au fond était vide, bancale. Je m'approchais des congélateurs, pensant à des cornets de glace, ou bien des cannettes de Coca-Cola.

Eh bien non.

Dans ces congélateurs, il y avait du sang.

Des tonnes de poches de sang.

Damon était bien un vampire, mais autant de sang...

Je ressortis de la pièce, écœurée.

La tête baissée, je fermai la porte, espérant que Damon soit encore dans la douche.

Je soufflais. Puis, je me retournais.

Damon était face à moi, une seule serviette pour habit.

« Tu faisais quoi, là ?!

-Damon ?! Je... Désolée, désolée, désolée !

-On ne peut pas te laisser seule une seconde ?!

-Mais... »

Un bruit l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître...

* * *

Alors?

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est assez long ? Que pensez-vous de la rupture Elena-Stefan ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Sincèrement...!

Postez des reviews, pleaaaaase !

:)


	6. Chapter 6

_Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à la maison d'édition de Vampire Diaries, en revanche, l'histoire a été écrite par moi-même et je ne voudrais pas de plagiat ! Merci:D_

**Petit point sur les reviews, voici mes réponses :**

_love-5damon_ : Pour la suite en VIP je te l'ai déjà dit !:P Merci pour ta review :) et il y aura des PDV Damon plusieurs fois dans les chapitres à venir, si tu veux savoir !

_Somerhalder's Wife_ : Haha, mercii:D Je sais, ça se fait pas, mais je le fais quand même !

_M_: Merci pour ta remarque très pertinente ^^ a vrai dire, Damon est parti parce que Stefan l'a changé en vampire, mais Stefan a lui même été changé en vampire à 16 ans, avant il ne l'était pas mais je ne peux pas tout raconter parce que ça fait partie de l'histoire... Mais très bonne remarque ! D'ailleurs, pour la rupture Elena-Stefan, ne t'en fais pas, il va y avoir un face-à-face dans les prochains chapitres et la rupture sera... Un peu plus officielle ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices !

_Guest_ : Je n'ai pas compris ta première review, mais si tu es contente de la rupture, ça va;)

_Sosso_ : Non... Tu vas être surprise ! Haha, merci pour ta review, je suis contente de pouvoir te compter parmi mes lectrices !

_Virginie06_ : Je suis une TeamDelena aussi, les scènes Delena, tu n'auras plus le temps de compter !:P Merci pour ta review:)

Les personnes qui me connaissent dans la vraie vie m'ont dit que le personnage d'Elena me ressemblait beaucoup. Sachant que je n'ai pas 18 ans, trouvez-vous qu'Elena n'a pas l'air mature et fait bébé ? Concernant l'écriture, aimez-vous mon écriture? Et il n'y a pas de fautes d'orthographes, au moins ?

_**Merci de me lire, et merci pour vos précédentes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, continuez de me reviewer ! Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

PDV Elena

Damon se stoppa net dès qu'il vit qui était dans l'encadrement. Je ne savais absolument pas qui s'était, mais, je pensais que Stefan allait arriver, donc je m'estime plutôt heureuse que ce ne soit pas lui.

Damon était bouche bée. Il m'a regardé, a regardé l'inconnu, et s'est regardé lui même.

Puis il a levé la tête. Son visage s'était refermé, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi impassible. Il serra les dents, les poings. Il me prit par le bras et me dit, calmement :

« Va dans ta chambre, et ne descends pas tant que je ne t'y ai pas autorisé.

-Damon... Tu me fais mal !, dis-je en essayant de dégager mon br as. Et puis, calme-toi !

Il desserra son emprise. Il fit les gros yeux. J'ajoutai, avec un clin d'oeil:

« Je vais me doucher, de toute façon. Fais pas de bêtises. »

Je montai les escaliers, lentement. J'allais dans la chambre, ouvris ma valise et je cherchais des habits.

Un jean slim bleu foncé, un haut manches longues noir avec un gilet blanc, et des bottes noires à petits talons.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains.

Je me déshabillai, puis fis couler un bain chaud et moussant.

Je me glissai dans la baignoire, ignorant se qu'il se passait en bas.

PDV Damon

Elena m'avait laissé planté là.

J'étais presque nu, une seule petite serviette me recouvrant le bas du corps.

Et là dans l'encadrement de ma porte, se trouvait quelqu'un, que je connaissais très bien.

Il prit la parole, voyant Elena entrer dans sa chambre.

« Bien, bien, bien. Je vois que tu as de la visite. Je pensais être le seul à connaître ta petite cachette, _vampire._

-Crois-tu que tu es le centre du monde, _humain _?

-Je ne suis PAS un humain !

-Eh bien alors je ne suis pas un vampire, je suis un super-Héros.

-Tu es devenu bien humoristique ! Est-ce la jeune et jolie femme qui est là, qui t'a changé ?

-Laisses Elena en dehors de ça., grinçai-je entre mes dents.

-Ah, la belle se nomme alors Elena... Intéressant. Tu ne devrais pas l'approcher de trop près, elle a l'air... Pure.

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas une ordure comme toi !

-Ta gueule !

-Tu ne me dis pas « ta gueule » !

-Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueuleeeuuuh ! »

C'en était trop. Enfin, non. C'est juste qu'il me gonflait, que je voulais le trucider, et que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas cogné. Je lui sautai au cou, le projetant à terre. Je l'étranglai. Il me faisait un peu de peine, à devenir tout rouge et à haleter. Pauvre humain. Il se débattait avec ses bras et ses jambes, mais ne parvenait pas à m'atteindre.

Je desserrai la pression, il allait mourir, et je n'aurais plus de quoi jouer.

Je lui envoyai un coup de poing dans sa joue droite, et j'ai bien cru voir une dent voler.

Il n'arrivait pas à me frapper.

J'oubliais un seul détail : je n'étais qu'en serviette...

Il prit ma serviette, et la jeta.

J'étais... Nu.

Je me levai, de peur qu'Elena passe. Je récupérai la serviette pour la nouer autour de ma taille mais cet imbécile se leva et se rua sur moi, par derrière.

« Eh ! Tricheur ! » criai-je.

Il rit. Je ris à mon tour et notre bagarre finit alors en rigolade. Je pris ma serviette et l'attachais correctement autour de ma taille.

« Tu n'as pas perdu en abdos, à ce que je vois. Tu as commencé la muscu, depuis la dernière fois ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de la musculation pour être beau et musclé, chez moi c'est naturel, contrairement à toi.

-Pff... Bref, passons. As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Pour tout te dire...

-Quoi ?! Tu ne l'as pas ?

-Oh, ce que tu veux ? Si, je l'ai. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas te le donner., dis-je, en montrant de la tête l'étage pour représenter Elena.

-Ah. Quand comptes-tu la virer ?

-Pas encore. J'attends que mon idiot de frère vienne la réclamer, et puis la, je le tue, et puis là, elle s'en ira.

-Ah. Moi, je pense que nous devrions nous en aller. Trop de mensonges nous suivent.

-C'est de ta faute si je mens, Jérémy.

-Ma faute ?! Non, c'est de _ta _faute !

-Écoutes, je m'en fiches. De toutes les façons, on va devoir s'échapper. Il faut retrouver Katherine.

-OK. Bon, va te changer, je t'attends.

-Nope, j'attends qu'Elena descende. Tu vas faire n'importe quoi, sinon. »

PDV Elena

Quelle sotte ! J'ai oublié ma brosse chez moi, à Mystic Falls.

Tant pis, Damon avait une brosse.

J'ouvris la porte et criai :

« DAAAAMMMOOOOON ! Je peux t'emprunter ta brosse ?! J'ai oublié la mienne !

-Ouais, vas-y ! Mais t'enlève tout tes cheveux après !

-T'inquiètes !

-Je m'inquiètes si ça me fait plaisir, OK ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gonflant !

Enfin bref. J'étais en train de me brosser les cheveux, encore mouillés car je sortais à peine de la douche, lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

**CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE**

« Allô ?

-...

-Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

-Madame Petrova. Ou devrais-je dire, mademoiselle.

-Hum... Suis-je censée vous connaître ?

-Eh bien... Non, hahaha. Mais je souhaiterais parler à ton petit copain.

-Euh... Stefan ?

-Oui, oui, tu n'as pas dix mille copains, non ?!

-A vrai dire... Stefan n'est pas mon petit copain. Il ne l'est _plus_.

-Ha, ok. Le pauvre. Tu fus d'une grande aide absolument inutile, chère enfant.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant !

-Tais-toi un peu. Oublies ce que je t'ai dit, de toute façon tu ne sers à rien. Ciao, ciao !

-Mais ?

-... »

**FIN DE LA CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE**

Très bien. Cette femme avec ce ton narquois ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mais enfin, depuis que je suis dans cette maison, il ne m'arrive que des trucs bizarre. Autant m'y faire.

J'enlevai mes cheveux de la brosse, comme l'avait demandé Damon, et je descendais les escaliers pour rejoindre Damon.

Il était en bas, installé sur le canapé. Toujours avec sa serviette, je pouvais contempler ses abdos.

Il me vit, puis se leva. Pourquoi faire ? Aucune idée.

PDV Damon

Je discutais avec Jérémy, toujours installé dans le canapé. Elena venait de m'appeler pour me demander ma brosse.

J'allais me retrouver avec une brosse qui sentait un shampooing de fille du genre « beurre de karité et huile d'avocat » ou bien « écorce de grenade et camomille ». Je laissais passer pour cette fois, mais elle va s'acheter une brosse elle-même ou je risque de lui faire bouffer.

Je parlais avec Jérémy, lorsque je la vis descendre les escaliers. J'en profitais pour me lever, et j'allais enfin pouvoir m'habiller. Être nu ne me déplaisait pas, mais il y avait un invité, voyons !

Je laissais Jérémy à son monologue, il m'avait bien gonflé. Je montais donc les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de bains. En passant devant Elena, elle me glissa un « Tu vas où ? » que j'ignorai royalement.

Elle verra bien par elle même, quand je descendrais, habillé.

Pour le moment, elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller avec son futur meilleur ami, Jérémy.

PDV Elena

Damon était en train de rejoindre la salle de bains, m'ignorant _complètement. _Bien. De plus, il me laissait SEULE avec ce jeune homme, dont j'ignorais totalement l'identité. Très bien. Je n'allais pas m'attarder. Ses regards me pesaient. Pour y répondre, je lui souris. Puis, je baissais la tête et mis une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Un sourire idiot était posé sur son visage. Il observait chaque gestes que je faisais. Très très bien. Je n'allais pas tarder à éclater et lui foutre une baffe.

Je me retournais, allant vers la cuisine.

"Tu ne dis pas bonjour? Je te pensais plus polie que ça, _Elena_."

* * *

Voilà !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Trop court ? :(

Pensez-vous que le language que j'utilise est vulgaire ? Dîtes-moi le, j'arrêterais !

Laissez des reviews ! ;) Merci pour votre lecture, pour votre attention

Bonne journée :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Tout d'abord; petit point réponses sur les reviews:**

**Pour les moment Delena, je suis profondément désolée, mais il faudra attendre la fin du chapitre 7. Il faut absolument que certaines choses soient révélées et mises en place pour qu'enfin, Damon et Elena aient des scèenes amoureuses.**

**Ensuite, merci pour tous vos commentaires, merci à toutes mes lectrices,tous mes lecteurs, et toutes les autres choses pas humaines.**

**Enfin, bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6 :**_

Je me stoppai net. Il faut dire que, j'étais d'habitude très polie. Mais l'entendre prononcer mon nom m'a fait trembler.

« Hm, _Elena _? Je t'ai juste demandé de me dire _bonjour _!

-Euh... Bonjour, mais comment connais-tu mon...

-Bonjour, Elena. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

-Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-J'ai des amis, tu sais. J'ai une vie sociale, moi.

-Qu'insinues-tu par là ?! J'ai des amis aussi, hein !

-Je n'insinuais rien du tout. A toi de te sentir visée ou non ! Enfin bref. Viens, assieds-toi. Je ne vais pas te manger. Je ne suis pas Damon. Je suis Jérémy.

-Damon ne m'aurait pas mangé.

-Je m'en fous complètement. Assieds-toi, j'ai dis.

-Je n'obéis pas à tes ordres. Je n'obéis à plus personne.

-Ah bon ? Je vais devoir te forcer ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne veux pas m'asseoir, OK ?

-Très bien, très bien. Calme-toi. On devrait parler. Faire connaissance, je veux dire., dit-il en se levant.

-Oui, si tu veux. Mais j'ai un peu faim. C'est pour ça que j'allais dans la cuisine.

-Bien. Vas-y, prends des galettes et assieds-toi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas m'asseoir. Tu sais quoi ?! Je vais prendre un petit truc à manger, tu vas faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas et... De toute façon, on ne se connaît vraiment pas.

-Elena, Elena, Elena. T'énerves pas ! T'es tellement nerveuse..., dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-N'importe quoi.

-Voyons. Reste calme. Inspire, expire. Je peux te libérer. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse., murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

-Lâches moi... Tu ne me libéreras de rien !

-Ah oui ?! Alors, explique moi pourquoi tu es tellement tracassée ? Peut-être une rupture, un décès... Qu'en sais-je ?!

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de ma vie ! Stefan méritait que je le quittes, de toute façon ! Et parles pas de la mort de mes parents ! J'aurais du mourir avec eux !, criai-je en commençant à pleurer.

-Elena, calmes toi ! Ne pleure pas ! Je peux t'aider à te délivrer de tes sentiments intérieurs. Il suffit juste que tu réussisses à te calmer. Et t'asseoir...

-Tais-toi! Laisses moi tranquille ! ET JE NE VAIS PAS M'ASSEOIR !, hurlais-je. »

J'éclatai en sanglots. Je m'agenouillai, terrassée par la douleur et la peine. Trop de tristesse était revenue en moi, à cet instant précis. Il avait juste suffit qu'il évoque les décès et les ruptures pour que je le lie à mon cas présent.

Je ne pleure surement pas pour Stefan. Je sais que, de toute façon, il ne mérite pas mes larmes. Mais je pense que je suis une lâche. Par le fait que je l'ai largué au téléphone. C'est absurde. J'ai argumenté et développé. Mais pas face à lui. Peut-être est-il déçu. Je serais moi-même déçue, si on m'avait quittée au téléphone. Enfin bref, je ne pleurais sûrement pas pour lui.

Je pleurais pour mes parents, décédés il y a plus de quatre ans.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Nous étions en voiture. Maman, papa et moi. Nous revenions de chez ma tante, Jenna. C'était l'anniversaire de ma grand-mère, et même si elle était décédée, nous nous étions rendus chez Jenna pour célébrer son anniversaire. Pour qu'elle voit qu'on ne l'avait pas oublié. Nous avions regardés les anciennes photos de famille et, submergés par l'émotion, nous avions un peu pleuré. Il pleuvait des cordes, et la route était très glissante. Mais papa continuait d'accélérer.

« Ralentis, Grayson., demanda Maman.

-C'est pour arriver plus vite à la maison. T'inquiète pas, Miranda. », lui répondit-il.

Papa monta le son de la radio. Sa chanson préférée passait. « Hey Jude », des Beatles. Un peu vieillot, certes, mais cette chanson lui rappelait sûrement des souvenirs d'adolescents. Il chantait, connaissant encore les paroles par cœur. Je savais que Maman souriait. Cette chanson devait leur rappeler des choses en commun. Je posai ma tête contre la vitre, et fermai les yeux. Je m'endormis.

Je ne savais plus ce qu'il se passait, bercée par la chanson.

Je sentais la voiture zigzaguer. Papa ne pouvait pas être bourré. Il n'avait pris que deux ou trois verres... Enfin, je crois...

Je m'étais détachée, pour mieux dormir. La chanson arrivait à sa fin, mais Papa continuait de chanter. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Maman hurla, j'ouvris les yeux. Elle essaya de se détacher. Elle cria :

« Elena ! Sors de la voiture ! Grayson, FREINES ! »

J'ouvris -ou plutôt, défonçai- la portière pour sortir. Je me jeta à terre sans hésiter, et j'attendais que Maman et Papa freinent, ou qu'ils sortent de la voiture. Je vis la voiture rouler sur la voie inverse. Une autre voiture arrivait. J'étais persuadée qu'à ce moment-là, Papa appuyait sur le frein comme un fou. Il freinait, freinait... Et Maman paniquait, criait, hurlait... La voiture fit un tonneau, évitant de justesse l'autre voiture, qui fonçait dans un arbre. J'étais là, à quelques mètres d'eux pourtant, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Mes parents mourraient devant moi. Notre voiture traversa le pont, en continuant le tonneau, pour finir dans l'eau.

J'étais terrassée par la douleur. Je pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je perdais les seuls êtres importants dans ma vie.

J'avais mal. J'avais mal aux genoux et au bras car j'avais été projetée à terre. Mais je m'en fichais. J'avais mal au cœur. J'étais seule, à présent. Rien ne pourrait jamais les remplacer. J'étais seule pour toujours.

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

J'avais toujours les marques de ma chute sur le goudron. Agenouillée, la vue brouillée par les larmes, je m'asseyais sur le sol, et remontai mon jean.

Sur mes genoux, deux bleus et une petite cicatrice, un peu effacée par le temps.

Damon descendait les escaliers, alerté par mes pleurs.

Jérémy s'était allongé sur le canapé.

« Jérémy, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Et toi, Elena, qu'est-ce que t'as à chialer ?! »

Je regardais Damon, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus les arrêter, c'était plus fort que moi.

Jérémy était affalé sur le canapé, jouant à stupide jeu sur son téléphone, sûrement « AngryBirds » ou quelque chose comme ça.

Damon s'était rhabillé, il était magnifique, comme d'habitude. Mais, pas le temps de contempler sa splendeur, trop occupée à pleurer. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. J'avais sûrement besoin d'un câlin, ou je ne sais pas. Quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à me sentir aimée dans ma vie monotone.

Damon me souleva. Il me dit de monter dans ma chambre, de me calmer. Je l'ignorai. En fait, non. Je le regardais, puis je posai ma tête sur son épaule et je laissais les larmes couler, incapable de les contrôler, inconsciente de mes gestes, ou des gestes des autres.

« Ah non, hein ! Non, non, non et NON ! Je viens de mettre un haut PROPRE alors tu vas pas le salir avec tes larmes, hein ! Soulèves ton corps et va chialer dans ta chambre !, s'énerva-t-il. »

J'étais profondément triste. Il était devenu nerveux, depuis que son copain Jérémy était arrivé. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser me traiter comme ça. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

« Comment oses-tu, Damon ? De toute façon, je... Je m'en fiches, tu sais. »

Je montai les escaliers, non sans difficultés.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me jetais sur le lit, la tête sur le coussin, laissant mes larmes salir les draps. Ces petites perles salées n'arrêtait pas de couler. J'allais bientôt être en manque d'eau.

J'étais seule, sans réconfort, dans mon grand lit blanc.

C'était à peu près 12h30. Eh oui, le temps passe vite.

Je me rendais compte peu à peu que, sans vraiment y faire attention, depuis ce matin, je suis chez Damon, sans savoir comment je suis arrivée là.

Cet idiot antipathique m'avait sûrement hypnotisée. Je m'en fichais, à vrai dire.

J'étais juste séquestrée par un vampire qui se foutait des lois, qui tuait des gens sans se soucier de la famille de ces pauvres innocents, qui était à la recherche de son frère, sûrement pour le tuer, et que, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, me gardait chez lui.

Je m'allongeai, sur le dos. Les yeux dans le vide, le regard perdu. Je me surpris à chanter le refrain de cette chanson, qui les avait réunis.

« Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better.

Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her.

The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better.»

Lorsque je regardais l'heure pour la seconde fois, il était 17h08. Je me sentais reposée, vidée de toutes ces larmes.

J'avais pleuré pendant une bonne heure, avant de m'être endormie.

Je pris une longue inspiration, puis, j'observais le plafond, le regard vide.

Je me levais du lit. Je le refis vite fait, et je sortis de la chambre.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains pour me laver le visage.

Je me regardais dans le miroir. J'avais les yeux rouges et gonflés, bouffis par toutes ces larmes.

Je descendis les escaliers, me dirigeant vers la cuisine. J'appelai Damon, d'une voix fébrile.

Pas de réponse. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le salon.

Personne.

Damon et son idiot d'ami m'avait laissé seule.

Tant pis, je ne vais pas pleurer. J'allais dans la cuisine.

En fait, je n'étais pas seule. Une femme était dans la cuisine, debout mais dos à moi. Elle avait les cheveux bouclés, de la même couleur que les miens. Elle était habillée très sexy.

« Euh... Bonjour..., lançai-je.

Elle se retourna. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sourit, sûrement ironiquement.

Contrairement à moi, qui perdit totalement mon sourire.

Cette fille était... Moi.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Chapitre un peu triste, mais les prochains chapitres seront riches en émotions ;)

J'attends vos reviews ! :)

Bonne soirée, merci de me lire ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour :) **

**Bon, je ne reçois presque plus de reviews... :(**

**Voici mon chapitre 7, j'espère avoir plus que 3 reviews, cette fois ! :)**

**( Les Addicts De Damon et love-5damon je vous aime aussi les Coupiiines ! )**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

Cette fille était moi. Littéralement. Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de sourcils, la même forme de visage, le même nez, la même bouche avec les mêmes lèvres, le même sourire... La même tête quoi !

« Arrêtes de me regarder de haut en bas comme ça, avec ta tête de choquée, là !

-Je... Euh... Euh...»

J'essayais de parler, mais aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche.

Elle avait presque la même voix que moi !

Seulement, elle avait les cheveux bouclés. J'avais pris l'habitude de me lisser les cheveux, moi. Eh bien maintenant, je sais que si je me boucle les cheveux c'est vraiment très joli.

Je me décidai à fermer ma bouche, parce que j'étais bouche bée, j'étais vraiment sous le choc. Je fermais les yeux, priant pour que, en les rouvrant, ce ne soit qu'une hallucination de ma part.

Raté.

Cette femme était réellement moi.

« Bon, si tu comptes rester silencieuse, dis moi le. Parce que je vais pas rester là longtemps, moi. »

J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix... A peu près la même, en tout cas. Je la dévisageai, bouche entrouverte.

«Euh..., commençai-je, en me raclant la gorge. Je... Je suis muette.

-Quoi ?! »

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je pense que je ne le saurais jamais.

Le choc, sûrement.

A elle maintenant d'avoir une tête de choquée.

Il n'empêche que j'avais l'air d'une débile, maintenant.

« Enfin, je veux dire, je ne suis pas muette, je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, enfin, voilà, je suis fatiguée et puis... et puis...

-Pas besoin de t'excuser comme ça, hein. Je comprends tout à fait. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être une idiote. Ce n'est rien. Enfin bref, ne dis plus jamais ça, d'accord, _chérie _? »

Chérie ? Chérie ? Non, mais, réveillez-moi. Ce n'est vraiment PAS possible. D'abord, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est moi que je dois être sa chérie, hein !

« Euh... _Chérie, _je ne suis pas débile. Si j'ai dit une idiotie pareille, c'est parce que j'étais sous le choc, parce que...

-Ben oui, j'avais remarqué ta tête de choquée. Sauf si c'est ta tête au naturel, mais enfin... Il n'y a pas de honte à être moche. Enfin, si. On devrait avoir honte d'avoir une tête de carpe.

-Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! J'étais choquée parce que tu es moi !

-Rectification : _TU _es moi. Et pas l'inverse, _chérie._

-Euh... Et qu'est-ce qui te l'affirme ? Je ne suis pas toi !

-Argh ! Mais il faut tout t'expliquer, à toi ! Tu connais pas le principe des « doubles » ? Ma foi ! Et toi, tu es mon double Petrova ! Moi, je suis Katherine Petrova, et toi, tu es Elena Gilbert, et si t'as la même tête que moi c'est UN PEU parce que t'es mon double !

-Ah... Mais, attends, attends... Double Petrova... Je... Je ne comprends pas...

-Beh tu sais quoi ?! Tu vas chercher dans une bibliothèque ! Et me fais pas chier ! »

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu sa voix.

Et puis ce nom là, Petrova. Oui, j'en étais sûre. Mais où ?

Enfin, en journée, c'en était trop pour moi.

Tout d'abord, une personne inconnue débarque de nulle part.

Damon s'énerve, et m'envoie dans ma chambre.

Bien sûr, je le calme, et je monte me doucher.

Je redescends, et je retrouve l'inconnu qui insiste pour que je m'asseyes.

Ensuite, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps en repensant au triste souvenir de mes parents.

Puis, après une sieste, je fais connaissance avec une fille qui se disait être mon Double Petrova.

Parfait.

Quelle bonne journée.

Mon... Double s'était retournée et avait continuer ce qu'elle faisait. A l'odeur, je devinais un cocktail bien alcoolisé. Peut-être même plusieurs cocktails.

« Et... Euh...

-Quoi ?!, crachait-elle en se retournant.

-Ça va... T'énerves pas ! Je voulais juste savoir comment tu t'appelais...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis Katherine !

-Ha OK... Bah moi, c'est Elena.

-Je sais. »

Très sympathique, la petite Katherine.

Enfin bref. Je n'allais pas plus la déranger. Je me retournais pour aller vers ma chambre lorsqu'elle s'exclama:

« Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Euh... Non, rien., dit-elle en se retournant.

-Non, vas-y, dis !

-Mais rien, c'est bon. Tu vas où, la ?

-Bah... Dans ma chambre... Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, pour rien ! C'que tu peux être curieuse ! »

Je levais les yeux aux ciel.

Je montais donc les escaliers, pour aller dans ma chambre.

Et puis...

Je m'en suis souvenue.

Je dévalai les escaliers, à sa recherche.

Cette idiote n'était plus dans la cuisine.

« Katherine ? KATHERINE ! »

Rien.

Même pas d'écho. Enfin, heureusement, parce que ça aurait fait très film d'horreur.

Je marchais, rapidement, toujours en l'appelant.

Je criais son nom dans la maison, en vain, elle n'y était plus.

Je me postai devant la porte d'entrée.

Je pris une inspiration, et ouvrit la porte.

C'était... Beau.

C'était la campagne, enfin, je pense. En tout cas, il y avait des arbres. Une mini-foret. Bref, pas le temps pour une description.

J'étais toujours en train de marcher, cherchant Katherine. Je ne savais pas où j'allais.

Puis, je m'arrêtai. Je fis un tour sur moi-même, en prenant le temps d'observer le chemin, pour ne pas me perdre.

Je criais une dernière fois.

« Kaaaaaaatheriiiiiiiiiiine ?! Kathe... »

Une main s'était posée sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de respirer. J'essayais d'enlever la main, mais elle m'emmena contre un torse. Sûrement pour mieux mettre la pression sur la main.

Enfin, vous avez compris.

Toujours en train de suffoquer, j'essayai de me retourner pour voir le visage de la personne qui me faisait taire.

Mais la main desserra la pression. Je fermais les yeux.

« Mais, Elena, es-tu folle de crier comme ça ?! Tu vas nous faire repérer. »

La main se leva. Je savais que c'était Damon.

« Damon ?! Damon, mais enfin ! T'étais où ?! Et vous faire repérer ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?!, dis-je, interloquée.

-C'est bon ? T'as fini ton interrogatoire de police ? Déjà, où j'étais ne te regarde pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je t'ai empêcher de gueuler comme une tarée.

-Mais, mais... Je comprends pas ! Je ne comprends rien à tout ce qu'il se passe ! Je sais pas où je suis, je sais pas si je suis séquestrée, si je suis venue de mon plein gré, je ne me rappelles de presque rien ! Et depuis que je suis ici, pleins de choses étranges m'arrivent !

-Lamentations, lamentations... Arrête de te plaindre, un peu. J'ai des choses importantes à faire, moi.

-Bah d'accord. Laisse-moi, je dois retrouver Katherine., ripostai-je en m'en allant.

-Katherine ?!, dit-il en m'attrapant l'épaule.

-Oui, Katherine. Rien de compliqué. Ka-the-rine.

-J'avais compris ! Mais... Tu l'as rencontrée ?

-Oui...

-Ça ne t'as pas choquée?

-De quoi ? A part le fait de me voir dans un miroir en la regardant, rien ne m'a choquée. Mais, comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, pleins de choses bizarres m'arrivent, ici, et ça en fait partie. Mais ça va, je commence à m'y faire.

-Ah... Euh... Bon, d'accord... Mais je préfères que tu restes là... Ou bien que tu rentres à la maison... Elle est... plutôt dangereuse...

-Pourquoi ?, dis-je en souriant. Tu tiens à moi ?

-Non, non, pas du tout. Vas-y, vas la voir, je m'en fiches complètement.

-D'accord., dis-je. Tu... Tu peux lever ta main.

-Ah, euh, oui, désolé., répondit-il en levant sa main de mon épaule, qu'il avait laissée. »

Je souris à pleines dents, une fois hors de sa vue.

Je me retournais une dernière fois.

Il était resté là où je l'avais laissé.

« Ha. Il tient à moi, ce coquin., gloussai-je. »

J'avais toujours la tête retournée, les yeux rivés sur lui, lorsque je me bousculais quelqu'un.

« Oh, pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu, désolée, désolée !, me confondais-je en excuse.

-C'est bon, ça va., dit la personne concernée en se relevant.

-Euh, je crois que vous saignez de la lèvre...

-Mais non, ce que tu peux être idiote !, dit-elle tout à coup.

Je reconnus Katherine, bien évidemment.

-TOI ! C'est toi l'idiote ! Tu prétends ne jamais m'avoir rencontré alors que c'est toi qui m'a appelé ! Tu m'a appelé pour savoir où était Stefan !

-Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne t'avais jamais rencontrée. Barres-toi de là !

-Non, mais, oh ! Tu arrêtes de parler comme ça ! Expliques-moi qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de Stefan, et pourquoi tu saignes comme ça de la bouche !

Elle soupira, et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle essaya ensuite de partir mais je l'en empêcha.

-Réponds.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'amuser avec toi, Elena. J'ai des choses très importantes à faire, maintenant.

Je croisais mes bras et tapais du pied. Je voulais des explications.

-Ce n'est pas en faisant ça que je vais te répondre. Bon, comme tu l'as déjà dit, je vais me rincer la bouche. En attendant, tu peux me tenir ça ? Merci., me dit-elle en me tendant un corps, inconscient.

-Mais... Mais... C'est quoi, _ça _? Oh mon Dieu ! Ahh ! Mais c'est.. Mais c'est Jérémy ! Aaahh ! Pourquoi il saigne comme ça, du cou ? Ah ! Katherine ?! Katherine, t'es où ?!, criai-je. »

Je lâchais le corps -peut-être sans vie- de Jérémy, écœurée.

Je scrutais les alentours. J'aperçus Katherine, entrant dans une pièce que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant.

Je commençais à courir, pour rattraper Katherine. Ou peut-être espionner ce qu'elle faisait.

J'entrouvris la porte, et vit Katherine, se laver les mains tout en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle léchait... Le sang... Beurk.

Je balayais la pièce des yeux.

C'était une sorte de grenier, de garage. Enfin, il y avait un évier sur le côté, près d'un réfrigérateur. En face du réfrigérateur se trouvait une table.

Sur cette table était posé des jeux de cartes, des petits bols avec des chips ou des apéritifs salés dedans, et plusieurs verres, à moitié pleins ou presque vides. Et puis là...

Je vis Stefan, assis sur une chaise, ligoté comme un saucisson, bâillonné, ensanglanté. J'allais ouvrir la porte lorsque Katherine prit la parole.

« Bien, bien, bien, mon petit Steffinou. Dévoiles nous tout !

-Mh... Mfff mppfff !, ragea-t-il entre ses dents.

-Oh, j'oublais., dit-elle en enlevant le foulard qui empêchait Stefan de parler.

-KATHERINE, TU N'ES QU'UNE PETASSE INSIGNIFIANTE, TU MERITES DE CREVER DANS DES SOUFFRANCES ATROCES !, hurla-t-il.

-Oh là ! Tu vas fermer ta grande bouche, petit coquin ?

-J'la fermerais quand tu...

-Tais-toi. Je m'en balance de ta vie, tu vois., persiffla-t-elle en lui remettant le bâillon. »

Quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule, je sursautai.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?!, chuchota Damon.

-Damon ! Je... Je suis désolée, j'ai juste voulu suivre K...

-Ça va, ça va. Allez, rentre, tu ne devrais pas écouter leurs discussions.

-Mais, je...

-Elena, s'il te plaît ! Rentres.

-Je... O-Ok., hésitai-je. »

Il me regarda entrer dans la maison. Je lui jetai un dernier coup d'œil, avec des yeux de chien battu, mais rien n'y fait, il était resté de marbre.

Je pris un paquet de chips et m'affalai sur le canapé.

J'allumais la télé, et regardai l'une de ces émissions toutes pourries que l'on passait le soir.

**PDV Damon**

J'ouvris la porte après avoir vérifié qu'Elena était bien rentrée.

« Oh !, chuchotai-je, vous arrêtez de gueuler là ! »

Katherine haussa les épaules, et l'autre abruti me jeta un regard de tueur.

Je m'en fichais complétement. Je me servis une poche de sang et je la bus d'une traite.

Puis, je balayais la pièce du regard. Un, deux, trois.

Où était passé Jérémy?

« Où est Jérémy ?

-Ah, euh... T'inquiètes pas, il avait du sang de vampire hein... Mais... C'est Elena qui l'a touché en dernier !, dit Katherine en levant les mains.

-Ne me dis pas que..., sifflai-je. Putain, Katherine ! T'es chiante ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le bouffer, lui ! T'avais Stefan ! Putain ! Tu pouvais te retenir !

-Arrête, avec tes grossièretés.

-C'est toi, arrêtes ! Arrêtes de toujours foirer les plans ! C'est chiant, à la fin ! Je vais devoir le retrouver, avant qu'il ne se réveille !»

Elle baissa les yeux.

Bah heureusement ! Elle était vraiment... Bon allez, on se calme.

Je sortis dehors, pour respirer un peu.

Je marchais, tranquillement, lorsque je manqua de tomber sur un énorme truc, par terre. Je pris mon téléphone pour éclairer et là...

Pauvre Jérémy... Il était vivant, mais inconscient. Il était trop faible pour se réveiller, même s'il était devenu un vampire...

Je ramassais son corps, et le montais à la maison.

Grosse erreur !

Je pensais Elena dans sa chambre, mais non, elle était sur le canapé avec du soda et des chips.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir qui était là, et qu'elle me vit, portant le corps inerte et inconscient de Jérémy, elle porta la main à sa bouche.

Elle jeta son paquet de chips et courut à l'étage. Je posai le corps de Jérémy à terre et je criais :

« Elena, attends ! »

Je la suivis, et je la retrouvais aux toilettes. La porte était rabattue, je la poussais, délicatement. Elena était en train de vomir. Je lui tint les cheveux.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des morts. Mais, si elle restait avec moi ou Katherine... Pauvre Elena, elle est toute chamboulée.

Je la laissais vomir, et puis, lorsqu'elle eut tiré la chasse, je l'emmena à la salle de bains.

Je la regardais se laver les mains et la bouche. Elle était devenue pâle, la pauvre.

Je l'essuyais avec une serviette propre, et je lui demandais si elle allait mieux.

Elle hocha la tête, mais je sentais qu'elle était écœurée. Je la pris dans mes bras, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Je la déposais sur son lit, et elle soupira.

« Merci, hein..., susurra-t-elle.

-De rien., dis-je en souriant. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis le moi. »

Elle hocha la tête. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre, lorsqu'elle m'appela. Je me retournais.

« Oui ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

-Ah, de quoi ? Je te l'apportes !

-J'ai besoin de _toi_. »

* * *

Voilà mon chapitre 7 !

Il va y avoir plus de moments Delena dans les prochains chapitres ;)

J'espère avoir des reviews, cette fois ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

_******B**onsoir!_

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre plus de deux semaines, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons: je suis partie à Londres (c'était super; pour ceux qui veulent savoir ! :P) et après, avec la rentrée, les cours et tout, j'ai pas vraiment pu poster de chapitre._

_Enfin bref, voici mon chapitre 8. J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8 :**_

PDV Elena

Il s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

Je me décalais sur le côté, de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Je savais qu'il était tracassé, car j'avais très mal réagi avec lui, tout à l'heure. De plus, je ne savais pas quand il comptait s'échapper, et jusqu'alors, je m'étais montrée très réticente.

« Damon, je... Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire, et... Je ne peux pas partir et laisser ma ville pour m'échapper, dans un but que j'ignore complétement...

-Oui, je comprends. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire...

-Pourquoi ? Pour montrer que tu es têtu ? Damon, je... Je te connais, enfin, je pense te connaître, et... Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu comprends que tu m'as manqué, et que je ferais tout pour partir avec toi. Mais... je ne suis pas si naïve... Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, arrivés là-bas. Si tu as décidé de m'enlever pour attirer Stefan, et si tu comptes me tuer, parce que... Je l'ai vu. Il était ligoté, et... Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu comptes me tuer directement là-bas, ou si tu veux me faire mariner encore un peu. »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et qu'il évitait mon regard, je pris son menton et le forçai à relever la tête. Nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux, et... Et il éclata.

« Oui, Elena, je comptais te tuer, parce que tu m'as tellement fait souffrir ! Tu... Tu as accepté de vivre avec ce gros porc qui est mon frère ! Oui, Elena. Je comptais te tuer. Je suis un lâche. Mais à quoi bon ? Je savais que tu savais que je t'aimais. Mais dans une histoire d'amour, il y a toujours un méchant, et dans ton histoire avec Stefan, je suis le méchant. Pourquoi voudrais-tu le nier, Elena ? Et, de toute façon, si tu mourrais, ça lui ferait quoi ? Il s'est servi de toi, Elena ! Il s'est servi de toi ! Tu le comprends, ça ? J'ai tout fait pour t'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de cette ordure, mais... Mais tu es aveugle, on dirait.

-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Damon !

-Si, tu comprends ! Parce que tu n'aurais pas compris que je voulais te tuer, sinon ! Mais, Elena, est-ce que tu sais ce que je compte faire ? Je vais t'imposer un choix, pour continuer dans mon rôle de méchant. Alors voilà. C'est soit : tu t'enfuis avec Katherine, Jérémy et moi. Soit tu restes ici.

-Je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait si je m'enfuyais avec...

-Tu veux vraiment que je t'expliques ? Je me suis enfui, comme un lâche. Je me suis enfui lorsque Stefan m'a changé en vampire parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça. Une fois que j'avais réussi à me dégoter une bague faite par une sorcière pour me protéger du soleil, je me réfugiais à la maison, ici. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, alors, j'ai hébergé Katherine. Pourquoi Katherine ? Parce que, tout simplement, c'est ton double. En elle, j'avais l'impression de te voir, comme si je t'avais changé, comme si j'avais _réussi _à te faire changer. Parce que, non, Elena, je n'ai pas réussi. Tu es tellement naïve que tu as réussi à te faire influencer par Stefan. Oui, Elena, tu es naïve, désolé de te l'avouer, hein. Et Katherine a volé quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Elle a volé l'antidote pour redevenir humain. Rebekah est à notre poursuite, et jusqu'à maintenant on a réussi à lui échapper. Mais elle sait où nous sommes, et elle peut débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Jérémy est avec nous parce qu'il le doit à Katherine et puis c'est un pote, donc pourquoi pas. Stefan est au courant et je sais qu'à n'importe quel moment il pourrait le dévoiler à Rebekah, ce traître. Elena, je te laisse le choix. Soit tu restes ici, et tu ne t'embarques pas dans un périple aventureux, et tu restes à ta vie monotone. Soit, tu t'échappes avec nous, et on s'amusera, tout en prenant la tangente.

-Prendre la … Tangente ?

-La fuite, si tu préfères. Enfin, bref. Choisis bien. Tu as jusqu'à demain. Nous partirons à 7h10. Si tu n'es pas prête à 06h55, je partirais sans toi. Décides-toi.

-Mais Damon... Je ne ressembles pas à Katherine, enfin, je veux dire...

-Elena. Elle ne te ressemble pas moralement, je le sais. Et je n'aime pas son caractère.

-Ah, tu... Tu préfères le mien ?

-Oui, enfin, euh... Je _préférais _le tien. Parce que je... Je t'aimais, Elena. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

-Damon..., commençai-je.

-Choisis bien., dit-il en me coupant la parole.»

Je le regardais partir, impuissante.

Je m'allongeais. Mes yeux étaient rivés vers la fenêtre. Je voyais des lumières et des ombres. Je devinais que c'était la pièce « secrète » où Stefan était ligoté et torturé par Katherine.

Donc je devais faire un choix.

Si je restais, j'allais devoir aider Stefan. J'allais m'expliquer avec lui, et Dieu sait combien j'appréhendais ce moment.

Mais si j'y allais...

Je vivrais des aventures, je me rapprocherais de Damon, et... Non, non. Je ne pouvais pas m'accrocher à cette vision merveilleuse d'une fuite. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et mon ventre gargouillait. Je ne réussirais pas à réfléchir le ventre vide, même si je venais de vomir, il y a moins de dix minutes. Je regardais une dernière fois la fenêtre.

Je ne savais pas exactement quelle heure il était, mais il était sûrement 19h. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendit les escaliers.

Il n'y avait personne, on dirait. Tout était resté tel quel, le paquet de chips parterre avec le peu qui restait, étalé sur le sol, la télé allumée, avec cette émission ridicule que l'on passait le soir. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée.

Tout était resté tel quel, hormis le cadavre de Jérémy. Il n'y était plus, mais quelques gouttelettes de sang tachaient le sol. Je terminais de descendre les escaliers et me dirigeai vers le salon. J'éteignis la télé, et ramassais le verre et le paquet de chips. Je pris une éponge et essuyais les taches de sang et les miettes de chips. J'entendis des bruits de pas et des murmures venant de derrière la porte. Je me réfugiais dans la cuisine et me cachais. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Katherine, et Damon derrière portant un sac.

Je me cachais, tout en écoutant la conversation.

« Merci Katherine.

-Mais de rien ! De toute façon, je veux manger, moi aussi.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mh... Je pose le sac dans la cuisine. On reviendra manger plus tard.

-OK. Et Elena ne mange pas ?

-Euh... Je ne crois pas., dit-il, embarrassé. Je ferais mieux d'aller lui demander, mais... Je crois qu'elle dort.

-Moi, je ne pense pas. Elle a fait la sieste cette après-midi, et elle ne doit pas être très fatiguée. De toute façon je lui ai pris un petit truc. J'espère qu'elle aime les sushis.

-Je ne sais plus... En tout cas, la dernière fois que j'ai mangé japonais avec elle, elle n'aimait pas. Peut-être Stefan lui a fait changer d'avis !

-Il y a des trucs vietnamiens, de toute façon. Tu sais, le riz, les menus comme ça.

-Oui, elle devrait aimer. Je le laisse sur la table.

-Oui, prends le sac avec toi, on va surveiller Jérémy et Stefan.

-OK. Ben vas-y, j'arrive. »

Il partit dans la cuisine, et j'arrêtais de respirer, les yeux grands ouverts. J'avais peur qu'il me voie.

Mais c'était gentil de la part de Katherine d'avoir pensé à moi. Je ne pense pas que je l'aurais fait, à sa place.

Je vis Damon déposer le sac sur la table, et l'ouvrir. Il déposa une barquette de sushis, et un bol de riz avec … Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais bon.

Il avait deux barquettes dans les mains et il hésitais. Finalement, il les déposa les deux et il prit le sac. Il partit ensuite.

Après m'être assurée qu'il était parti, je m'avançais et regardais ce qu'il m'avait laissé. Je repris la barquette de sushis. Parce qu'en fait... Je n'aimais pas vraiment les sushis, comme l'avait dit Damon...

Il se rappelle de la dernière fois où on avait mangé japonais...

**FLASH-BACK**

« Haha ! Damon, arrête ! »

Damon était en train de faire l'idiot avec ses baguettes. Nous étions dans un restaurant japonais, et Damon avait pris l'initiative de commander des sushis.

Je n'en avais jamais goûté auparavant. On ne savait pas se servir de baguettes, et Damon faisait alors l'idiot avec.

Trêve de plaisanteries. Je me décidais à goûter les sushis... J'en choisis un, et je regardais Damon, puis je regardais le sushi, puis je re-regardais Damon, puis je... Enfin, vous avez compris.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me donna une tape sur la main et me dit « Allez ! Bouges! »

Et je me lançai. Je n'en fis qu'une bouchée.

Mon visage se crispa, et je faillis tout recracher. Damon explosa de rire.

Je devenais toute rouge. Ou toute pâle. Ou toute verte, je ne sais pas.

Puis je pris mon verre d'eau et je le bus d'une traite.

Je pris une grande décision:je ne remangerais plus de sushis. Je me mis à rire avec Damon, et il rit de plus belle. Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement, mais on s'en fichait.

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**

C'était une belle époque. Je n'avais pas de choix à faire.

Enfin, bref. Je pris la barquette de sushis, et sortis.

Je la déposai sur le seuil de la porte de la pièce « secrète ». Je tapais à la porte, et m'en allai pour manger le reste de mon repas. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir, et je me retournais, sans arrêter de marcher. C'était Katherine. Je souris, et mima un « Merci ». Elle sourit, donc je supposais qu'elle avait compris. Je rentrais à la maison, et dégustais ce que l'on m'avait laissé.

Une fois mon repas fini, je me dirigeais dans la salle de bains pour me brosser les dents, me brosser les cheveux.

Ensuite, je ramassais mes affaires et allais dans ma chambre, à pas lents.

Je récupérais ma valise, l'ouvrit et rangeai toutes mes affaires. Je me couchais ensuite dans mon lit, soucieuse.

J'avais pris ma décision.

Et je sentais que j'allais la regretter.

* * *

Voilà !

La suite au prochain chapitre ! (Noooon, jure.)

J'attends vos reviews ! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Sonia : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir :) Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais retrouver le rythme, et ce sera un chapitre par semaine, si j'y arrives ! ;)

Guest: Cette review m'a laissée sans voix. MAIS j'ai été d'accord sur certains points. Il est vrai que certaines fictions sont pitoyables, sans parler de l'orthographe. Mais qui sommes-nous pour juger ? Ces personnes font surement de leur mieux, et si leur niveau en orthographe est mauvais, tant pis. Ils n'ont qu'à engager une correctrice ! (C'est idiot, mais sachez que je corrige deux fictions qui ne sont pas miennes ^^) Personnellement, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire de fautes, et sans me vanter, je pense avoir un assez bon niveau en français pour me permettre de dire que je ne fais quasi-aucune fautes. Bref, passons. Oui, je demande des reviews aussi. Oui, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire si je n'en ai pas. Mais je m'en fiches, si je n'en ai pas, de toute façon. J'écris pour le plaisir avant tout, mais j'aime savoir que des gens me lisent, et ce qu'ils pensent de ce que j'écris. D'ailleurs, une fiction qui n'a aucune review n'est pas lue. Parce que quand on cherche une fiction et qu'on voit qu'elle n'a qu'une review, on se dit forcément qu'elle est nulle ! Et parfois, on peut passer à côté d'une vraie merveille. Je ne vais pas m'attarder, car si cette personne a laissé cette review, c'est pour donner son avis. Maintenant, je ne comprends pas, ma fiction est-elle nulle à chier à ce point ? Eh bien je m'en contrefous. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une ou deux personnes, voire une dizaine, n'aiment pas ce que j'écris que je vais m'arrêter. Ca me plaît, alors je vais continuer. Je sais que ce que j'écris la, ça gonfle les mots de mon chapitre, mais je vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un préfererais lire une fiction qui a de longs chapitre, c'est absurde. Je poste généralement un chapitre par semaine parce que je trouve ça raisonnable, et que certains lecteurs oublient peut-être l'histoire si les chapitres sont postés tardivement. Ensuite voilà, c'est mon avis.

BREF, voici ENFIN mon chapitre. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

_PDV Damon_

Il était 07h00.

Je rentrais dans la maison, espérant voir Elena, me disant « Je suis prête. Un peu en retard, mais... Prête. »

Je posais mon sac à terre et montais les escaliers.

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, doucement.

Elle était dans son lit, les yeux ouverts. Je voyais ses larmes couler, mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

Je fermais la porte, attristé. J'éteignis les lumières, et jetai un dernier coup d'œil vers l'étage.

Elle avait choisi de rester là. Je n'y avais vraiment pas pensé, j'étais juste...

Juste sûr qu'elle viendrait.

Comme quoi, on a pas toujours raison.

_PDV Elena_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux pour la première fois, il était 06h28. Je pouvais juste, descendre, et me préparer.

Pour être prête à l'heure.

Je ne pouvais pas. Je sentais que rester ici était un devoir, pour moi. J'avais ma famille, mes repères, mes amis...

Ma _famille._

Je n'ai pas de famille.

Je n'ai plus de famille.

Tout le monde est mort.

Jenna est morte l'été dernier. Je ne savais pas exactement comment, alors il ne valait mieux pas en parler.

Mes parents sont morts, il y a plus de quatre ans.

Mamie est morte, il y a bien longtemps.

Et c'est pas comme si Jenna allait revenir.

C'est pas comme si Maman ou Papa reviendrait pour Noël.

C'est pas comme si je gouterais encore une fois aux cookies que Mamie me faisait à chacun de mes anniversaires.

C'est pas comme si j'avais une famille.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Je ne pouvais pas les empêcher. J'arrivais plus à me retenir.

Je ne suis plus si forte, maintenant.

Je voulais partir, je voulais m'aérer l'esprit, en allant avec Damon. Je fuirais tout. Je fuirais la tristesse, la douleur.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais complétement perdue. Mais je ne partirais pas.

J'observais le plafond, espérant trouver une distraction, ou quelque chose qui réussirait à me faire sourire, encore.

En vain.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps j'étais restée là, immobile, attendant que le temps passe, pendant que d'innombrables perles salées roulaient sur mes joues.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était.

Ma porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Damon. Je ne le regardais pas. J'avais toujours les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Je savais que si je le regardais... Si je voyais ses yeux...

Ses yeux dans lesquels je pourrais plonger et me noyer.

Ses yeux...

Je ne devais pas le regarder.

Il me regarda, puis s'en alla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte se fermer.

Je me relevais, et ouvrit la porte de ma chambre.

J'entendis une voiture démarrer.

Je descendis les escaliers, en trombe. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir ! Ils ne pouvaient pas partir _sans moi !_

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, et les regardais.

La voiture partit.

J'étais seule.

Encore.

Après une courte douche et un petit déjeuner, je remontais dans la chambre.

J'ouvris les volets, fis le lit, et je pris ma valise. Je la rangeais correctement et je descendis les escaliers. Je m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque je me souvins.

Stefan.

Il était surement la, encore.

Je laissais ma valise sur le seuil, et allais dans la pièce où je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois.

Il était allongé parterre. Il dormait ou il était mort.

Il était toujours ligoté, mais il n'avait plus de bâillon. Il saignait d'un peu partout.

Je retournais dans la salle de bains et cherchais activement quelque chose pour le soigner. Je récupérais une serviette, un désinfectant et du coton.

En passant, je pris un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Arrivée dans la pièce, je commençais à désinfecter ses plaies. Il gémit.

« E... Elena ?, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, c'est moi. Tout va bien. »

Je lui tendis le verre d'eau, qu'il but d'une traite. Après l'avoir déligoté et l'avoir désinfecté de toutes ses plaies, je rentrais à la maison me laver les mains.

Je me retournais, et je sursautais.

Il était là.

« Ah, euh... Stefan ! Euh..., commençai-je.

-Merci.

-De rien, c'est... normal.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas échappée avec Damon ?

-Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

-C'était pour moi ? Tu avais pitié de moi ? Ou tu t'es juste souvenue qu'on s'aime ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Stefan.

-Si, Elena.

-Stefan, je ne veux pas en parler, je t'ai dis !

-OK, OK. Ça va. Relax. »

Je soupirais. Je passais à côté de lui, et je récupérais ma veste, posée sur le fauteuil. Je pris ma valise, et je sortis de la maison, sans un dernier regard pour Stefan.

« Attends ! Je pars avec toi. Je vais t'aider donne moi ta valise.

-Ça va aller. J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Elena, arrêtes! On a besoin de parler, autant le faire maintenant. Accordes moi une minute, je vais fermer la maison.

-Non, ça va aller, je t'ai dis. »

Il me regarda avec insistance.

« Bon, d'accord. Tu as raison. »

Il ferma la porte de la maison et me rejoins. Il prit ma valise et nous commençâmes à marcher.

Après environ 10 minutes de marche complétement silencieuse, j'engageai la conversation.

« Je pense que j'ai pris la bonne décision. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il attendait sûrement que je développe mes idées..

« Je veux dire... Notre rupture. Tu vois, je pense que c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire. Enfin, je pense. Je ne suis pas vraiment bonne dans ce genre de discours, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait par téléphone... C'est lâche, je sais, c'est extrêmement lâche. Mais, face à toi, j'aurais perdu mes moyens et je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de le faire.

-Je te fais peur ? Dis le moi, hein.

-Non, non, je veux juste dire que...

-Et puis ça veut dire quoi, tout ça ? Que ça fait longtemps que tu rêves d'une fin à notre relation ?

-Non, Stefan, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! J'ai réfléchi, pendant que je me faisais enlever. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre. Malheureusement, j'ai trouvé beaucoup trop de défauts dans notre couple, et le mieux était de mettre fin à notre relation. »

Il soupira.

Je me tus, je n'allais pas continuer à retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Nous marchions depuis une bonne heure. J'étais épuisée, à bout de souffle.

Je respirais avec difficultés.

Stefan, lui, était impassible, il paraissait infatigable.

Je m'arrêtais, pour reprendre mon souffle.

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

« Stefan..., haletai-je. Attends... Attends-moi... Je suis fatiguée... J'en peux plus... »

Pas un signe, il continuait de marcher.

« Stefan !

-Dépêches-toi, Elena. La route est encore longue.

-Encore ?! Non, je ne peux plus marcher, Stefan.

-Très bien., dit-il en se stoppant brutalement. »

Je le regardais, étonnée.

Il déposa ma valise à terre et s'avança sur la route. Une voiture arriva, et elle freina brutalement pour éviter Stefan, qui était en plein milieu de la route.

Le conducteur ouvrit sa portière, furieux.

« Êtes-vous fou ?! Non, mais, je rêve ! J'aurais pu vous tuer !

-Personne ne peut me tuer. Je suis immortel., dit Stefan en s'avançant vers le conducteur. »

Il le... mangea ? En tout cas, il le croqua.

Classe.

Le conducteur était donc mort, par terre.

Stefan récupéra ma valise et me dit :

« Alors ? T'attends quoi ? On a une voiture, on va plus marcher. Bouges tes fesses. »

Je me hâtais et montais dans la voiture.

En moins d'une demi-heure, nous étions à la maison.

Je rentrais. Ah...

Ça faisait du bien de rentrer à la maison.

Stefan déposa ma valise sur le sol.

Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il reste, alors je me dirigeais vers la porte.

« Tu veux encore sortir ?, dit-il en enlevant sa veste.

-Non, je... Rien, c'est bon. »

Les messages subliminaux, ça ne le réussissait pas.

Je montais dans ma chambre, avec ma valise.

Après avoir tout rangé, je pris mon téléphone, et appelais Caroline.

Après trois sonneries, elle décrocha enfin.

**CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE**

« Allô ?

-Caroline ? C'est moi... C'est Elena.

-ELENA ?!, hurla-t-elle dans le combiné. T'ETAIS OU ? TU M'AS FAIT UNE DE CES PEURS !

-Arrêtes de crier !, dis-je en rigolant. J'étais... J'avais besoin de faire un break. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu te prévenir, disons que... C'était pas vraiment prévu.

-Ah d'accord. Bon, t'es où, là ? Il faut que je te voies ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Je suis à la maison. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué à moi aussi, Caro.

-J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

-Non, attends ! Viens dans une ou deux heures. D'accord ?

-Euh... Oui, comme tu voudras. A tout à l'heure ! Je t'aime fort, petite Ellie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime fort, Caroline. »

**FIN DE LA CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE**

J'étais soulagée.

Mais pas totalement. Il fallait que j'appelle Bonnie.

Elle ne décrocha pas, je tombais sur sa messagerie.

« _Hey, tu es sur la messagerie de Bonnie Bennett. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu répondre. Mais laisse-moi un message ou rappelles-moi plus tard ! Bye !_

-Bonnie... Euh... C'est moi, Elena. Désolée, j'ai eu besoin de faire un... un break, et... J'ai pas pu te prévenir, ni toi, ni personne. Je vois que tu ne réponds pas alors... Juste, rappelles moi dès que tu reçois ce message. Et puis... Viens chez moi dans une heure ou deux. Je t'aime fort, Boo. »

Je pris mon téléphone et descendit les escaliers. Je m'installai sur le canapé et allumais la télé.

Ah, une série-télé pourrie. Vous savez, cette série américaine où il y a une Rachel et un Bryan qui s'aiment, mais il y a une pétasse qui vient pour que Bryan trompe Brenda, et là, il y a pleins d'histoires ?

Oui, bah c'était cette série qui passait.

« Mais ! RACHEL ! Bryan n'est qu'un connard ! Il te trompe avec cette pétasse de Brooke, et toi, tu le pardonnes ? Et toi, là, Brooke ! Sale hypocrite !, hurlais-je à la télé, complétement absorbée par la série. »

Je fus perturbée par le « Ding-Dong » retentissant de la sonnette.

J'éteignis la télé, et ouvrit la porte.

Caroline était là, toute souriante, avec un gros sac à la main, et une boite sous le bras.

« El' ! »

Elle entra, déposa son bric-à-brac, et je la pris dans mes bras.

« Tu ne fais plus de break sans me prévenir, même improvisé ou pas prévu ! OK ?!

-Oui, je te le promets ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as ramené, encore ?!

-Oh c'est rien. C'est des petits gâteaux, et là, il y a tous les cours et tous les devoirs. Tu n'es pas obligée de les faire, mais au moins, tu as les cours.

-Oh, merci ! Tu n'aurais pas dû, pour les cupcakes ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut !, dis-je en allant dans la cuisine. »

J'ouvris le frigo, et vit avec horreur qu'il était complétement vide.

« En fait...

-Haha. C'est rien. Au moins, tu sais qu'il faut que t'aille faire les courses ! »

Je souris à l'entente de cette phrase.

Je m'assis sur le canapé avec Caroline, et nous avons commencé à parler de tout et de rien.

Comme avant.

Une heure plus tard, et après avoir mangé tous les cupcakes, Caroline décida de partir. Je l'accompagnai à la porte, et nous nous dîmes au revoir.

Je pris place sur la chaise, et ouvrit tous les cahiers. Je recopiais mes cours, puis je m'affairais aux devoirs.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'appelais Stefan.

Stefan descendit et s'installa face à moi. Je le regardais, puis me reportais sur mes devoirs.

« En fait, j'ai pas très bien compris... Vu que tu comprends tout, et que tu donnes des cours particuliers aux D.B du lycée (Délinquants En Besoin), je pensais que tu pourrais...

-Oui, bien sur. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? »

Je lui montrais mes fiches de révisions, avec le sujet de mes dissertations.

« Ça ?! Mais c'est trop faciiiiiiiile !

-Bah expliques-moi. »

Il m'expliqua, puis je pus finir tous mes devoirs.

Il s'approcha ensuite dangereusement de moi et il murmura « Je t'aime à la folie. » Je ne répondis pas, et fis mine de n'avoir rien entendu, concentrée sur mes devoirs.

« Et... toi ?

-Et moi quoi ?

-Tu m'aimes comment ? A la folie, passionnément... ?

-Je ne t'aime pas du tout, Stefan. »

* * *

Voili voilou !

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour !**

_Oui, enfin, mon chapitre 10. Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis tellement de temps à le poster x) Mais enfin, le voici, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Pour vous souvenir un peu, je vous rafraîchis la mémoire._

_Souvenez-vous, Damon a imposé un choix à Elena : s'enfuir avec lui ou rester là, avec Stefan. Contre toute attente, Elena décide de rester avec Stefan. Ils rentrent chez eux, et ils ont une discussion.. particulière. Stefan dit que son frère est idiot et qu'il a chamboulé Elena, mais qu'elle l'aime encore, etc... Et là, choc. Elena dit qu'elle n'aime pas du tout Stefan._

_Comment va-t-il réagir ?_

_Bonne lecture :) :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

_**PDV Elena**_

« Je ne t'aime pas du tout, Stefan. »

Il déglutit.

Ah bah oui, il n'avait pas l'habitude que je lui dise ce genre de truc. Eh bien je m'en foutais, mais genre complétement.

Je fermais mes cahiers, et montais dans ma chambre.

Je me jetais sur mon lit et pris mon ordinateur. Tiens, un e-mail. C'est bizarre, l'expéditeur était inconnu. Il n'y avait aucun objet, d'ailleurs.

L'e-mail était très étrange. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment.

« Tiens, tiens.

La belle revient, accompagné de son charmant crapaud ?

Fais gaffe, Elena. Je suis partout. »

Il y avait une pièce jointe, que j'ouvris.

C'était une photo de Stefan et moi, en train de rentrer à la maison. Il y avait une deuxième photo.

C'était une voiture, et il y avait trois personnes dedans : Katherine, Jérémy, et... Damon.

Je pensais que depuis tout à l'heure, ils étaient partis loin. Pourtant, non. Ils étaient encore à Mystic Falls.

Ça ressemblait aux deux messages que j'avais reçu, avant mon enlèvement.

Je fermais mon ordinateur, terrifiée. J'attrapais mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Damon. Pas de réseau. Très étrange, car il y en a toujours eu, auparavant.

Je descendis les escaliers, en espérant que Stefan n'y était pas.

Raté.

Il était resté dans la même position, depuis que je l'avais laissé.

Je l'évitais, et passais près de lui, car la porte d'entrée était derrière lui.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et dit, d'une voix ferme :

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

-J-Je vais prendre l'air.

-J'ai du mal à te croire. Je crois que tu as perdu la tête, Elena. Est-ce Damon ? T'as-t-il menacé, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Mon frère est fou, Elena. Il t'a monté la tête. Tu es toujours amoureuse de moi, je le sais, je le sens.

-Tout ceci est complétement absurde.

-NON, Elena ! Je t'aime ! Autant que tu m'aimes !

Il se leva et me prit par la taille. Il me serrait fortement.

-Oui, Stefan. Tu as raison. Laisses-moi sortir, maintenant !

-Non, Elena !

Il me prit contre lui, et tenta de m'embrasser.

-Stefan ! STEFAN ! »

J'essayais de me dégoter de ses mains, mais c'était impossible. Il avait son apparence de vampire, et il m'était impossible de me détacher de lui, presque impossible de respirer. Je crois qu'il était en train de me tuer.

Et puis je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

Damon est entré en furie chez moi, et il a poussé Stefan à, genre, 3 mètres ?

Damon me prit dans ses bras, et il partit. En vitesse vampire, je veux dire. Nous étions dans sa voiture.

Jérémy était au volant, et Katherine était assise derrière. Elle soupira quand Damon m'installa sur le siège.

J'étais un peu perdue, mais je serrais fermement mon téléphone dans mes mains.

Damon s'assit sur le siège passager, et Jérémy lui jeta un coup d'œil.

Damon hocha la tête et Jérémy appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Nous démarrions en trombe.

Mon téléphone sonna, je sursautais.

Je regardais qui était l'appelant : Bonnie.

Katherine me regardait, puis me lança un sec « T'attends quoi pour répondre ?! », et je décrochais.

« A-Allô ?

-Elena ! Comment ça va ?! Désolée, tout à l'heure, j'avais pas mon téléphone, et puis... Enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? J'espère que je peux passer chez toi, je suis en route.

-Bonnie, écoutes... Je suis désolée, je te raconterais ça plus tard, OK ? Je suis pas chez moi, et... Je t'aime beaucoup, t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

-Mais, Elena...

-Tu diras à Caroline qu'elle ne m'appelle pas. S'il vous plait... Bye. »

Je raccrochais. Je regardais Katherine, qui me regardait bizarrement, en mangeant des cacahuètes.

Jérémy augmenta le son de la radio.

« J'aime bien cette chanson.

-Ouais, elle est pas mal., renchérit Damon.

-Non, elle est nulle., rétorqua Katherine.

-Toi, Katherine, tais-toi. Elle est cool, cette chanson, je trouve. Pas toi, Elena ?, demanda Jérémy en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

-Euh... O-oui, elle passe. »

J'essayais de regarder la route, et de reconnaître, mais Jérémy allait trop vite.

« Damon, où est-ce qu'on va ?, demandais-je.

-On fuit, Elena., me répondit-il. On rejoint la frontière.

-Mais, pourquoi ?!

-Parce qu'on a besoin de s'en aller ! Direction Londres.

-Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que je devrais être heureuse d'aller à Londres, mais que ça me rappelle quelques mauvais souvenir, Damon ?, demanda Katherine.

-Ooooh, Katherine. Tais-toi, veux-tu., répondit-il.

-Quoi ? 1964, Londres, bateau, rues, vampires, sorcières, ça te dis rien ?

-Katherine, la ferme., dit-il entre ses dents, mal à l'aise.

-Je pensais que tu t'en rappellerais, hein. C'était cool, quand même. Mais bon, je sais que t...

-TA GUEULE, KATHERINE !, hurla-t-il.

-Oh, ça va, c'est bon.

-Kath, chut., intervint Jérémy. »

Durant le reste du voyage, le silence était lourd et pesant.

Je décidai de briser ce silence.

« Sinon, euh... Q-quoi de neuf ?

-Mmh... J'ai tué le boulanger. En fait, il voulait pas m'offrir un pain au chocolat alors que je venais d'acheter un yéti. De l'arnaque, de l'arnaque. Alors j'ai juste brisé son cou. Haha. Fun. Cool. J'aime.

-Ah... Euh, ok. »

Je posais ma tête contre la vitre et fermais les yeux. Il était temps pour moi de prendre du recul et décider si j'avais fais les bons choix.

Non j'déconne, je suis trop fatiguée, ah là, là.

**ellipse du trajet en voiture**

« Ellie... Mon cœur, réveille-toi. Ton amour de Damon et ses deux autres bouffons souhaitent que tu te réveilles..., murmura une voix douce et calme.

-M... Maman ?

-Oui, mon cœur.

-Est-ce un rêve ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Ma Ellie.

-Euh...

-Elena, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer.

-Oui, maman ?

-Tu n'étais pas mon seul enfant...

-Vraiment ? J'ai un frère ? Une sœur ? Qui est-ce, maman ?

-Je dois m'en aller, mon cœur.

-Maman ! Non, maman ! Attends ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et me relevais, en sursaut.

Ce rêve... Était-ce vrai ? Avais-je une sœur, ou un frère ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? D'innombrables questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de moi et me rendit compte que j'étais seule dans la voiture. Enfin, il y avait Jérémy, mais lui, on s'en fout un peu.

Nous étions près d'un port. Je vis Damon arriver au loin, avec Katherine à ses côtés. Bizarrement, ça ne me plaisais pas, mais alors pas du tout, qu'elle se tienne aussi près de lui.

Que n'importe qui se tienne près de lui.

Il était à moi.

Mais... Qu'est-ce que je racontais ?

J'avais vraiment besoin d'air.

_**PDV Damon**_

J'ouvris la portière à Elena, pour qu'elle puisse sortir de la voiture.

On se dirigeait à présent vers le _London Eye Boat. _Cool.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à trouver quatre idiots qui prendraient ce bateau.

« Dammie, Dammie ! Regarde ce...

-Arrrk ! _Dammie, _sérieux la ? C'est dégueulasse ! Aaaarrrrrkkkkk, dis-je avec dégoût.

-Oh ça va ! On peut pas faire de blagounette ? Pff. Bref, je disais, regarde moi ces beaux croustillants...

-Non, il nous faut deux hommes et deux femmes. A moins que tu te travestisses. Parce qu'Elena, elle, elle voudra pas. C'est sur., déclarai-je.

-Hmhm... »

Nous marchions donc, les yeux grands ouverts, lorsque Jérémy nous emmena vers un groupe de jeunes lycéens.

« Hmmm... Salut..., dit Katherine, en se mordant la lèvre.

-Katherine, arrête ! Et si tu te crois sexy, franchement... Parce que tu l'es pas. Donc n'essaies pas de les mettre dans ton lit ! Ils sont mineurs..., chuchotais-je à Katherine.

-Bonjour, hum... Donc, je suis Jérémy, ravi de vous rencontrer, hrm... Est-ce que vous allez prendre le London Eye Boat ?

-Ouaaais, on va visiter Londres, quoi, attends, c'est trop méga cool ! Londres, quoi ! On va trop s'taper des barres hihihihihi., commença une des jeunes filles.

-Ah, super. Hm... Ça vous dirait de venir avec nous ? On va boire un café, et puis on se disait que ce serait cool qu'on fasse connaissance, dans le bateau, c'est long, et tout, et...

-Oh, ouais ! D'accord ! Bah moi c'est Hanna, et pis lui, le trop beau, c'est Ian, et pis elle c'est Cassie, et pis lui bah c'est Fred. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Moi, donc c'est Jérémy, voici Elena, Damon, et Katherine. Allons-y ? »

Jérémy nous emmena dans une impasse, loin des regards. Je les hypnotisais pour qu'ils échangent leurs habits avec nous, et pour qu'ils croient qu'ils aillent boire un café, en oubliant qu'ils devaient aller à Londres.

Nous prenions leurs cartes d'identités, leurs places dans le bateau...

Et nous partions. J'étais désormais Ian Somerhalder.

Elena était devenue Hanna Dobreva.

Jérémy était à présent Frédérico Sanchez. (et sans tabouret non plus, MONSIEUR JEU DE MOTS)

Katherine était devenue Cassie Blake.

Voilà.

Maintenant, on pourrait aller à Londres. Et échapper aux méchants.

Fin de l'histoire.

Non je rigole.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_**B**onjour ! Me revoili, me revoilou avec mon chapitre 11 ! Il y aura une surprise pour le chapitre suivant que je vous dévoilerais à la fin de ce chapitre... ou pas._

_Bonne lecture :P_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

_**PDV Damon**_

On avait passé la douane sans problème.

Il avait juste fallu que j'en hypnotise un parce qu'il était sûr qu'on était pas les personnes des photos des cartes d'identités.

Enfin, bref.

On cherchait nos cabines. Jérémy s'était arrêté au buffet parce qu'il avait très faim et Katherine avait décidé de faire un tour sur le bateau.

J'étais donc seul avec Elena.

Elle avait l'air contrariée. Je lui demandais donc qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas.

« Tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas, Dam... Ian ?, se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant un employé passer devant nous.

-Eh bien oui, Hanna ! Tu n'as prononcé un mot depuis le trajet en voiture, je ne comprends pas ce qui te tracasse !

-Oh. Tiens donc ! Peut-être, je ne sais pas, que je me sens exclue ? Vous êtes tous là à savoir où on va, qui on fuit, enfin !

-Te sens pas exclue, Han'.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne me sente pas exclue ? Qui est-ce que vous cherchez à éviter ?

-Elena...

-Non, c'est bon. Tu sais quoi, ça fait rien. Je ne suis pas incluse dans votre secte ou je ne sais pas quoi, c'est pas grave. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis là, d'abord.

-Tu es beaucoup plus incluse que ce que tu crois ! Tu sauras bientôt, je te le promets.

-Oui, c'est ça. De toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire, de vos problèmes, là. Moi, je suis ici parce que t'es là. Je serais pas venue si y'avait que ces deux débiles.

-Ecoute, je...

-C'est bon, ça va. Sur ce, au revoir. On se retrouvera peut-être au dîner. Je vais dans ma cabine, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans une chambre.

-Elena...

-Je m'appelle Hanna. Laisse moi tranquille, veux-tu ? »

Je comprenais vraiment pas cette fille. Elle était vraiment toquée.

D'abord, elle se dit heureuse d'être avec nous.

Ensuite, elle se sent exclue ou je ne sais trop quoi. Elle n'avait qu'à choisir de venir avec moi depuis le début, elle serait peut-être au courant. Plutôt que de rester et d'aider ce Stefan, qui lui faisait pitié.

Mon œil.

_**PDV Elena**_

Je me jetai sur le lit, les larmes roulant sur mes joues telles les chutes du Niagara.

Ne comprenait-il pas que je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça ? Que je n'aimais pas ne rien savoir ?

C'est sûrement ce qui a tué des gens. Ne pas savoir.

Pourquoi je suis philosophique, tout à coup ?

J'avais vraiment l'esprit retourné avec toutes ces histoires.

Il fallait que je me vide la tête. Il me fallait de l'air. Je ne sais pas. J'en avais marre de réfléchir.

Si seulement j'avais un ami, un cousin, un proche à qui parler … Si seulement je savais qui était mon frère ou ma sœur...

Je devais commencer les recherches. Peut-être arriverais-je à découvrir qui il ou elle était.

Je sortis en trombe de la cabine et la fermai à clef.

Je descendis les escaliers du bateau, et demandai au beau gosse de l'accueil s'il avait un ordinateur à me prêter. Il me montra du doigt une salle informatique.

Je m'installais, et commença à faire des recherches. Puis j'eus une idée incroyable. Pourquoi ne pas rechercher mon arbre généalogique ?

**ellipse de quelques heures**

C'était à présent l'heure du dîner.

La plupart des passagers se dirigeaient vers la gigantesque salle à manger du bateau.

Je reçus un texto de Katherine.

Depuis quand avait-elle mon numéro ?

De : Katherine

A: Elena

Rejoins nous dans dix minutes sur le grand balcon derrière la salle à manger. T'as intérêt d'être à l'heure.

Très bien. J'éteignis l'ordinateur, après avoir imprimé toutes mes recherches et les déposais en passant dans ma chambre. Je me mis en route vers la salle à manger.

Pour le moment, je n'avais pas trouvé beaucoup. Seulement, je savais que j'avais un frère plus jeune que moi. Aucune idée de pourquoi il n'était pas resté à la maison, ni pourquoi maman et papa me l'avait caché. J'espérais qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

Là, j'étais un peu coincée entre les gens qui faisaient la queue au self, et ceux qui mangeaient, et ceux qui marchaient pour trouver ce qu'il recherchent.

J'aperçus au loin une grande fenêtre. Je me mis à marcher rapidement, pour y arriver plus tôt, car j'apercevais déjà trois silhouettes.

J'arrivais, et bizarrement, il n'y avait personne. J'appelais Damon, mais ma voix était couverte par les bavardages des passagers qui dînaient.

J'aurais juré avoir vu trois ombres …

Peut-être avais-je rêvé. J'attrapais mon téléphone, et...

Mon téléphone ! Mince, où était-il passé ? Je trifouillai mes poches, en vain. ***BAM* **je me retournais, en sursaut.

Les grandes portes s'étaient refermées. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'y avait pas de vent, et je les avais laissées ouvertes !

J'essayais de les ouvrir mais elles étaient bloquées. Je tapais sur les vitres, hurlant, essayant d'avertir les passagers, mais personne ne m'entendait.

J'étais... prise au piège.

Je ne savais que faire. Tout d'un coup, j'entendis des voix retentir. Je commençais à me retourner, lentement... Lorsqu'une petite lumière apparut. Une sorte de luciole, ou de je ne sais quoi qui volait, virevoltait dans tous les sens. Je m'approchais, curieuse. Je tendis la main, émerveillée par la beauté que m'inspirait la sorte de luciole. Lorsque mon doigt effleura la lumière, je me sentis... Vivante. Comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner et que j'étais la seule à pouvoir bouger. Je me sentais tellement bien... Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, je ne reconnus pas l'endroit. Il me semblait que c'était un jardin. Il y avait plein de petites fleurs, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Je m'avançais, guidée par la luciole. Je vis une maison, une grande maison devant moi. Je marchais sur une allée. Autour de moi, le silence. Je n'entendais qu'un grincement de balançoire, et des rires enfantins. Je cherchais le jeu d'enfant des yeux, sans le trouver. Devant moi, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une femme... Cette femme... Ce visage m'était si familier... Je m'approchais, essayant de dévisager la femme...

« Maman ?, prononçai-je, hébétée. »

Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit maman... Je n'avais aucun souvenir de cette maison !

En tous les cas, la femme, sûrement maman plus jeune, avait l'air de ne pas m'entendre. Elle s'avançait vers le derrière de la maison. Curieuse, je la suivis.

Je découvris la balançoire, avec deux enfants, une petite fille et un petit garçon, en train de se balancer. La fille avait l'air plus vieille, je dirais 6 ou 7 ans. Le garçon, sûrement son petit frère avait l'air d'être plus jeune, environ 4 ou 5 ans.

Je sus à ce moment là que, si la femme était réellement ma mère, j'étais la petite fille sur la balancelle, et c'était mon frère qui jouait avec moi.

Je n'avais donc pas grandi seule !

Bizarrement, je n'avais jamais eu de souvenir mon enfance. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que je ne me souvenais d'absolument rien : ni de cette maison ni de ce petit garçon qui était mon frère...

Tout à coup, la luciole disparut. Et avec elle, la maison, la balançoire, les enfants joyeux, leur mère...

J'étais dans le noir, perdue. Je fermais les yeux, en espérant qu'en les ouvrant, je serais sur le balcon... Mais non.

Je commençais à stresser, tout ça m'effrayait. Je m'écroulais à terre, inconsciente.

_**PDV externe**_

Damon, Katherine et Jérémy étaient sur le balcon, en train d'attendre Elena, lorsque celle-ci apparut de nulle part.

« Ah. Bah te voilà !, s'exclama Katherine.

-Pas trop tôt., renchérit Jérémy.

-Les gars, elle est... morte ?, demanda Katherine.

-Non, non. Non, elle n'est pas morte., dit Damon en s'approchant d'elle. Regardez, elle respire. Elena, Elena ! Oh, oh !

-C'est bon, mec. Elle va se réveiller. Elle a dû trop manger, ou je sais pas, mal de mer.

-Non, non... Elle n'a pas le mal de mer... Il s'est passé quelque chose quand on n'était pas là. On la ramène à sa chambre., déclara Damon, en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Comme tu voudras., répondit Jérémy. »

Tel un héros, Damon l'allongea sur son lit, laissant Jérémy et Katherine derrière.

Katherine n'était pas rentrée dans la chambre, et Jérémy lisait les informations que la belle Elena avait trouvé sur son frère, qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de chevet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Damon.

-R-rien. C'est pas à elle, c'est juste du... du brouillon., dit-il en déchirant tous les papiers.

-Pourquoi tu les jettes ? T'es sûr qu'elle t'en voudras pas ? Non, parce que si c'était important..., répliqua le beau brun, douteux.

-Non, non. T'inquiètes pas, mec. Elle en voulait pas, crois-moi. Allez, on se casse. »

* * *

Voilààààààà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Impatiente de lire vos reviews ;)

Le chapitre 12 sera un chapitre spécial... C'est un chapitre flash-back ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**_

_**Voici mon chapitre 12 ! Une partie est en flash-back, comme promis :) Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

**PDV Extérieur**

Elena est endormie. Elle rêve, ou plutôt se souvient. Elle se souvient de son journal. De ce qu'elle avait écrit. Malgré tout. Malgré qu'elle se soit faite hypnotiser. Oui, car la jeune femme avait été hypnotisée pour oublier. Oublier tout ce qu'elle savait. Comment faisait-elle pour se rappeler alors qu'elle n'était pas un vampire ? Que se passait-il ? Tant de mystères. Tant de questions sans réponses...

_**_**FLASH-BACK****

_« Cher journal,_

_Je viens de rentrer à la maison. J'étais sortie parce que maman et papa se disputaient. Encore. J'étais allée faire un tour sur la colline. Tu sais. La colline la plus haute des trois collines, juste en face de la maison. Je marchais à pied nus, dans l'herbe, sautillant telle une jeune enfant. A vrai dire, j'étais encore une enfant. Mais j'avais des problèmes... Pas du même ressort qu'un vrai enfant, en fait._

_J'étais tellement bouleversée... Il se trouve qu'au collège, un des frères Salvatore allait partir. Je crois... Je crois changer de collège. C'était tellement triste... _

_Le frère en question, c'était Damon, le plus sexy des deux, en fait. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il séchait les cours, et l'autre, Stefan, en profitait pour se rapprocher de moi. Sans me vanter, bien-sûr. Enfin, voilà._

_Mais je comprends pas pourquoi Damon part et pas Stefan ! C'est trop bête... Soit ils restent tous les deux, soit ils partent tous les deux ! Enfin, je veux dire, des frères, c'est une famille, ça laisse pas l'autre seul, et puis voilà, ça reste ensemble ! Si Damon change de collège, Stefan pourrait aller avec lui ! Déjà, pour me laisser un peu tranquille, et puis pour pas laisser Damon ! Enfin... _

_Moi, je savais que j'étais pas fille unique. Je savais aussi que papa n'était pas mon vrai père. En fait, si, mais..._

_En fait, deux ans et quelques mois après ma naissance, papa a appris que maman avait eu une liaison. Et qu'elle était enceinte. Le truc, c'est que je ne me rappelle d'absolument rien, après ça._

_Je me suis souvenue de ça en écoutant aux portes ! Maman parlait au téléphone avec tante Jenna, il me semble. Ces deux-là étaient très proches. Maman avait dit que papa et elle étaient fâchés car maman voulait m'avouer la vérité et papa non, il voulait soi-disant me « préserver »... Mais quelle vérité ?_

_Tant de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit ! Tant de mystères..._

_Tu sais quoi ? Je vais repartir sur la colline._

_J'ai vraiment besoin de m'aérer. Je passerais chez Bonnie, sûrement. Il paraît que Caro' y est. Je crois que ma Boo est malade. On regardera un film._

_Au revoir, cher journal. »_

****FIN DU FLASH-BACK****

***grande inspiration***

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?!, dit Elena, toute essoufflée. »

Elle regardait autour d'elle... Puis reconnut les murs de sa cabine.

Elle prit son téléphone, et composa le numéro de Damon en vitesse.

« Allô ?

-Damon ?!

-Lui-même.

-C'est pas le moment de jouer les idiots. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben Katherine m'a envoyé un message, et puis je suis venue vous rejoindre, et vous y étiez pas, et...

-Katherine t'a envoyé un message ?! Mais elle a pas ton numéro, que je sache?! De quoi tu parles, Elena ?

-Toi, de quoi tu parles ! Vous avez dit qu'on devait se rejoindre pour dîner, et puis là, tu me parles comme si de rien n'était ?

-Elena... Tu n'es pas sortie de ta chambre depuis que je t'y ai laissée !

-Qu'est-ce t'en sais, hein ? Je suis sortie de ma chambre, et...

-Non, Elena, arrête ! Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, calmement, m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'comprends rien, là.

-Tu peux passer ?

-J'arrive. Ne bouges pas. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bel homme était dans la chambre, et écoutait les explications d'Elena.

Perplexe, il se mit à réfléchir, pendant quelques secondes. Selon lui, le récit d'Elena était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir attrapé une luciole qui l'aurait emmenée dans un monde parallèle. Pour Damon, une seule solution était envisageable : la jeune demoiselle avait rêvé.

« Tu as une imagination incroyable, Elena, c'est possible que tu aies tout inventé !

-T-tu insinues que je mens ?

-Non ! Je dis juste qu'avec ton imagination débordante, tu as pu t'endormir et rêvé de tout ça ! Pourquoi tu es si persuadée d'avoir un frère ?

-Parce que... Maman me l'a dit dans un rêve..., murmura Elena, les larmes aux yeux. Tout paraissait si réel, Damon ! Je... J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère... Et si c'était possible ? Et si j'avais un frère ? Damon, j'ai pas tout inventé !

-Elena... Ça va aller, viens. Arrête de pleurer., dit Damon en la prenant dans ses bras.

-En plus, je vous... je vous ai entendu quand vous étiez d-dans ma chambre... Jérémy a juste déchiré les recherches que j'avais fais... J-je crois que...

-Quelles recherches ?

-Sur mon frère... Damon... Je crois que Jérémy est mon… mon frère..., dit Elena, en sanglotant dans les bras de Damon.

-Elena, arrête de pleurer, d'accord. Ça va aller. C'est pas grave. On est deux à avoir un frère dégueulasse., répliqua-t-il en souriant. »

Damon avait remonté le moral à Elena. Ils étaient là, allongés côte-à-côte sur le grand lit, admirant le plafond.

Brusquement, Elena se releva, suivie par Damon.

« Damon.

-Elena.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi, quoi ? »

Ils rirent, et Elena posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Damon.

«Tu … tu voulais me dire quoi, en fait ? »

Elle releva sa tête, doucement, pour faire face au regard azur du jeune homme. _Damon, je t'aime._, pensa-t-elle. Elle était bien trop timide pour le dire, et elle avait peur de sa réaction. Au lieu de ça, tout ce qu'elle demanda, c'était un baiser.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Damon ne se fit pas prier. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Elena, et cette dernière ressentit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Elle avait des frissons, et des papillons dans le ventre, si elle ouvrait les yeux, on pourrait surement y voir des étoiles.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent, malheureusement. C'était trop court.

Mais les deux tourtereaux auront bien d'autres occasions de s'embrasser.

Sans plus attendre, Elena, qui était dévorée des yeux par Damon, embrassa une nouvelle fois le brun au visage angélique.

Après ce baiser langoureux, alors que Damon allait quitter la chambre d'Elena, celle-ci lui attrapa la main.

« Damon... Tu peux... Rester avec moi ? »

Il acquiesça, avec un sourire.

Pour la première fois, Elena ne pensait pas au dégoût que les baisers de Stefan lui apportaient. Elle ne pensait pas à ses histoires de famille compliquées.

Non, elle ne pensait qu'à _lui_.

Damon.

Le sourire accroché à ses lèvres quand elle prononçait son nom.

Les étoiles dans les yeux quand elle le regardait.

Oui, elle en était sûre, maintenant.

Elena était amoureuse de Damon.

* * *

Voilà ! :)

Ca vous a plu ?

Impatiente de lire vos reviews :D


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Voici mon chapitre 13 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement) mais à Julie Plec et autres réalisateurs/producteurs de la série.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 :**_

Réveillée par les mouvements du bateau et persuadée que tout ceci était un rêve, Elena Gilbert ouvrit les yeux. Elle dormait souvent sur le dos, alors la première chose qu'elle vit fut le plafond. Dommage, elle s'attendait à voir autre chose.

Elle reconnut sa cabine.

Elle se tourna vers la gauche, et aperçut Damon.

Elle en avait rêvé, tellement de fois ! Se réveiller à ses côtés... Elena avait de quoi être heureuse pour toute la journée.

Le brun au visage angélique et au corps parfait dormait, paisiblement. Il ne semblait pas être dérangé par le fait de dormir dans un bateau, et que ce bateau tangue. Pourtant, ses sens de vampire devaient être en éveil, et il devait se rendre compte et être gêné de tout ces bruits et mouvements... mais aucune expression sur son visage ne le faisait paraître, il semblait dormir comme sur un petit nuage. Elena, n'y voyant aucun inconvénient, se dit qu'elle pourrait alors contempler sa beauté tranquillement.

Damon dormait torse nu. Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver sur ses abdos parfaitement dessinés, ses biceps musclés et sa bouche extrêmement, parfaitement magnifique... Et puis ses yeux... Même fermés, on ressentait l'émotion, le courage et la bravoure dans ces billes d'océan. Il avait de si beaux yeux qu'en quelques secondes, rien qu'en le regardant, on était transporté et on avait envie de faire tout ce qu'il nous ordonnait. Elena tendit le bras en direction de ses cheveux. Ses cheveux noirs, noirs de jais, tellement soyeux.

« Ah, Damon, Damon. Tu sais que tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors ?, dit Elena, en admirant le visage endormi de Damon, et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux doux.

-Je ressemble à quoi quand je suis réveillé, alors ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Elena, surprise, retira sa main illico. Mais il se mit à sourire à pleines dents, et avec ce sourire si hypnotisant, Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher. Elle sourit timidement, pleines de fossettes.

« Bien dormi ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Change pas de sujet., dit il, impératif.

-Quoi ? J'ai juste demandé...

-A quoi je ressemble quand je suis réveillé ? Hm ? Coquine, ça fait des compliments quand on est endormi, mais quand on est réveillé... PLUS PERSONNE !, dit-il, en faisant les gros yeux.

-Arrêtes un peu., répliqua Elena, se voulant hautaine mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

-Allez, dis moi. N'aie pas peur. Je mange pas. Je croque, c'est rien.

-Mais Damon, Damon, Damon.

-Répéter mon nom plusieurs fois n'avance à rien, tu sais Elena, Elena ?

-Je sais. Mais Damon...

-Mais Damon quoi ?

-Est-ce que ça t'as dérangé ? Hier... Hier, je... Je me suis sentie bien., dit Elena en se redressant sur ses coudes. Je me sens bien, avec toi, Damon. Je me sens... vivante., ajouta-t-elle.

-Wow, wow, wow, redescends sur Terre, zombie affamée. C'est quoi toutes ces déclarations, là ?

-Mais...

-Elena, ça fait bien longtemps que j'attendais ça. Ce baiser. Mais... tu vois... Tu peux pas. Tu peux juste pas te sentir bien avec moi alors que tu m'as toujours évité. A vrai dire, _je_ t'ai évitée, un certain moment. Tu ne peux juste pas dire que... Tu ne peux pas, Elena. Elena, je te rappelles que tu avais choisi Stefan. _Je_ suis revenu pour toi. Il n'y aurait jamais eu de baisers, sinon. »

Elena, abasourdie par ces reproches, baissa les yeux, tentant d'y méditer. A vrai dire, il avait raison. Il avait tellement raison. Elena avait peur que son estime auprès de lui baisse, mais pour elle, c'était clair : elle aimait Damon.

Elle l'avait toujours désiré, depuis le collège. La veille, elle ne pouvait résister plus, et sa tentation, et tout son désir étaient devenus plus fort, plus intense. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle s'est imaginée tout une scène avec pour seuls et principaux acteurs: elle et lui.

Il se serait passé bien des choses, si...

Avec des si, Elena referait bien le monde. Mais la brune était accablée par les paroles de Damon. Elle était désemparée.

Mais il avait raison. Il avait toujours eu raison. Il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il craque. Mais pas maintenant. Elena était attristée, elle ne voulait pas que ce moment arrive maintenant. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il brise son rêve. Oui, car, même s'il était son rêve, ses plus grands fantasmes, il pouvait tout briser en un quart de seconde.

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, pour qu'il arrête de poser ce regard appuyé sur elle.

En la voyant partir, il s'affala sur le coussin, regardant le plafond, en pensant qu'il avait tout foiré. Pour une fois qu'il avait Elena... Pour une fois qu'elle acceptait d'être avec lui … Pour une fois qu'ils ne se disputaient pas au sujet de Stefan...

Elena était à lui, et il l'a laissée partir. Il était triste, bien sûr.

_Si seulement elle savait..._, pensa-t-il.

Elena, quant à elle, était assise en tailleur dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait les paumes des mains sur les genoux, et les yeux fermés. Elle se retenait de pleurer, et pensa soudainement à sa mère.

Tellement de fois, ses parents s'étaient disputés. Une fois, ils étaient à table, et Elena était jeune, sûrement onze ou douze ans. Ses parents parlaient de choses qu'elles ne comprenait pas, et qui avaient l'air d'agacer sa mère. Mais celle-ci ne disait rien, et semblait sous l'emprise des paroles de son mari.

Le ton monta.

Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux, et son père les poings fermés sur la table. C'était bientôt Noël.

« Elena... Monte dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît, mon cœur.

-Mais, Maman, j'ai pas fini de...

-Tout de suite. »

La petite ne se fit pas prier et courut dans sa chambre. Ça lui arrivait souvent, en fait. Elle essayait d'empêcher son père de pousser sa mère à bout, mais...

C'était impossible.

Face à ces disputes, Elena était impuissante, et ne pouvait rien faire. Sa mère était souvent dans ces positions, pour se calmer, et pour retenir les larmes.

Elena était triste.

Elle était triste, parce qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir avec Damon.

Elle était triste, parce qu'elle se rappelait de choses de son enfance, qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et qu'elle avait toujours pensé avoir eu une enfance heureuse mais il s'avérait que non.

Elle était triste, parce que sa position ridicule ne l'apaisait pas du tout.

Elle se leva, et commença à faire les cents pas dans la minuscule salle de bain. Ce qui était difficile, car elle n'avait pas l'équilibre, entre éviter la baignoire,ne pas tomber dans les toilettes, et le bateau qui tanguait de plus belle.

La vie s'acharnait sur Elena.

Elena pensait, et sa tête bouillonnait, elle marchait de plus en plus vite dans la salle de bains, et ne regardait plus le sol.

Elle se prit alors la cuvette des toilettes, et trébucha dans la baignoire. Elle roula en essayant de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais ce ne fit qu'empirer. Elle cogna sa tête contre le mur, et retomba par terre, inconsciente.

Damon, alerté par le bruit, s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bains. Mais la porte était verrouillée.

« Elena ? Elena ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

En vain. Après une attente de quelques minutes et aucune réponse, il enfonça la porte.

Il fut d'abord choqué, car Elena était allongée à plat ventre sur le sol, une jambe dans la baignoire. C'était très étrange, car sa tête était peut-être à quelques millimètres du mur, et juste en face, sa jambe gauche était en train de glisser de la baignoire. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, et sa figure était aplatie sur le sol. Damon mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle était inconsciente, pour lister ce qu'il devait faire. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la ramena sur son lit. Il l'allongea, et évalua les dégâts. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle avait une bosse phénoménale qui était en train de pousser sur le haut de son front. Elle avait également un bleu sur le tibia.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu, bordel ?, _se dit Damon.

Il était, certes perplexe face à ces blessures, mais son instinct de sauveur était ressorti, et il retourna dans la salle de bains, pour chercher de quoi soigner Elena.

Il ramena la trousse de secours, et désinfecta ses plaies. Tel un superhéros, il prit soin de la jeune femme, puis s'assit près d'elle.

Son cerveau bouillonnait, sa tête allait exploser.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et se sentait terriblement coupable.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! Si je ne m'étais pas emporté avec elle, elle ne serait pas partie, et elle ne se serait pas blessée !_

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et contempla le visage sans expression d'Elena.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Naturelle. Sans faux sourires, sans larmes, sans sourcils froncés, sans air ironique. Sans artifices.

Devant lui se tenait Elena, et il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. La veille, il s'était endormi avant elle, et elle était retournée. Damon prit son temps pour apprendre chaque petite parcelle de peau qui composait le visage d'Elena. Il était apaisé. Le silence était lourd, mais pas gênant. Ça faisait longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas été pas seul avec ses pensées. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le front de la blessée, et attendit son réveil.

* * *

**_Pourquoi Elena se rappelle-t-elle soudainement de son enfance ?_**

**_Que va-t-il se passer quand celle-ci se réveillera ?! _**

**_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews :) Merci d'avoir lu :')_**


End file.
